Ja, wo sind sie denn?
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: Hat irgendjemand die HarryPotterFandomCharaktere auf ihrer Flucht gesehen?
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Title: ** Ja, wo sind sie denn?**

Chapter: _Keine Ahnung, mal sehen, wie lange die geistige Umnachtung anhält. Bisherige Schätzung: 4_

Author: _Cassandra-Inana_

Category: Crack!_fic, Humor und auch ansonsten ziemlich krank_

Warning: slash!

**Wem Crack!fics**** nicht gefallen, hier der besondere Hinweis: Dies ist** eine Crack!fic, **wer's nicht mag, soll's halt nicht lesen**!

Wer nicht weiß, was eine Crack!fic ist, hier eine kleine Definition:

Eine Crack!fic erkennt man daran, dass man sich nach den ersten 4 Sätzen ernsthaft fragt, welche Drogen der Autor beim Verfassen der Story eingenommen hatte!

Vorsichtsmaßnahmen bei einer Crack!fic: Nichts essen und nichts trinken wegen Verschluckungs- und daraus resultierender Erstickungsgefahr. 

Da ich selbst FF-Autorin bin, maße ich mir tatsächlich an, mich auch über die gewissen Eigenheiten im Fandom lustig zu machen, nicht zuletzt über mich selbst. Wem das nicht gefällt, der darf diese Story gern boykottieren! I

Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören dem jeweiligen Eigentümer, in diesem Falle JKR. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit meinen ff's (seufz). Einzig die Idee und eventuelle neue Charaktere sind komplett meinem kranken Geist (evil grin) entsprungen.

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

hier ist mal wieder ein kleines nicht ernst zu nehmendes Häppchen für zwischendurch! Ich sitze gerade an einer längeren ff und die Charaktere treiben mich in den Wahnsinn (werde mir bald eine Perücke anschaffen müssen bei der ganzen Haarerauferei!!).

Wer Charm the birds out of the trees gelesen hat wird nach ein paar Sätzen schon wissen, was ihn erwartet, wer nicht: Lasst euch überraschen!

Falls sich irgendjemand auf die Füße getreten fühlt, kann ich nur vorab schon sagen, ich bin auch ff-Autorin und finde, wir sollten uns alle nicht so ernst nehmen. Jeder hat einen anderen Geschmack, diese Crack!fic spiegelt meine persönliche Meinung und meine ebenso persönlichen Vorlieben wider, was andere ffs angeht.

Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich immer wieder mit dem Zaunpfahl wink.

Liebe Grüße Eure Cassie

**Prolog**

_(was auch sonst, gibt ja noch nicht viel Sinn!)_

no one will understand _(eben, ich auch nicht…)_

what i've gotta do _(na, dann überleg mal…)_

i've gotta find a place to hide _(ja, nach dieser Story ist's auch besser sich zu verstecken.)_

with my baby by my side

we gotta keep searchin', searchin', find a place to hide

_(ohne anmaßend klingen zu wollen würde ich mal tippen, dass es darum geht, dass irgendwer was suchen muss)_

(Del Shannon – Keep Searchin')

_(Kenn ich nich)_

**Ja, wo sind sie denn?**

_(Kann mir erstmal einer sagen wer hier gesucht wird??)_

_Besagter Song läuft, während Cassandra und Inana, nach dem wohlverdienten __(na ja)__ Urlaub, zurück in die Harry-Potter-Fanfiction-Arena laufen und sich eigentlich ganz enthusiastisch wieder in die Arbeit stürzen wollen, was soviel heißt, wie, sie wollen bedauernswerte Harry-Potter-Charaktere dazu nötigen in Stories mitzuspielen, die ihren kranken Hirnen entsprungen sind…_

**Inana:** _genervt_ „Mein Gott, stellt das Gedudel ab, wir haben noch nicht mal angefangen zu

schreiben…"

**Cassandra:** _nachdenklich_ „Merkwürdiger Text."

**Inana:** „Was hast du erwartet? Etwas Sinnvolles?"

**Cassandra:** _schulterzuckend_ „Na, ich hatte gehofft…"

**Inana:** _lacht_ „Herzchen, du bist ja so naiv!"

_Sie betreten durch die Hintertür die Bühne und bleiben unplanmäßig plötzlich stehen._

**Cassandra:** _irritiert und verwirrt_ „Was ist denn hier los?"

**Inana:** _sie zweifelnd ansieht_ „Ja, nichts, das siehst du doch!"

**Cassandra:** _verzweifelt_ „Wo sind die denn alle?"

**Inana:** „Offensichtlich nicht hier. Bist du sicher, dass du ihnen auch gesagt hast, wann wir wieder loslegen wollen?"

**Cassandra:** „Natürlich bin ich sicher…" _kramt ihren Terminplaner hervor, der vom Umfang jedem Tolstoi-Roman Konkurrenz macht_

**Inana:** „Was um Himmels Willen ist das? Deine Memoiren?"

**Cassandra:** „Mein Kalender…" _blättert_ „…da, siehst du 20.07.2006: Allen Beteiligten mitgeteilt, dass nach Urlaub Ende April 2007 weitergespielt werden soll…"

**Inana:** _glubsch_ „Hast du dir das etwa von allen unterschreiben lassen??"

**Cassandra:** _rot wird_ „Naja, du weißt doch… Absicherung und so…"

**Inana:** „Mädel, du hast eindeutig zu lange in staubigen Anwaltskanzleien gearbeitet!"

**Cassandra:** _verlegen Terminplaner wegpackt_ „Mag sein, aber trotzdem ist keiner hier."

**Inana:** _krempelt die Ärmel hoch_ „Tja, da bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig als die Bagage suchen zu gehen, was?"

**Cassandra:** _beschwichtigend_ „Aaaach, ich will keinen Ärger, lass uns doch lieber noch warten, sie werden bestimmt noch kommen."

**Inana:** „Cas, was predige ich dir seit ungefähr 28 Jahren, was gefühlten 104 Jahren entspricht?"

**Cassandra:** _kleinlaut_ „Dass ich mir nicht immer alles gefallen lassen soll und auch mal meinen Willen durchsetzen soll?"

**Inana:** _tätschelt ihr nachsichtig die Frisur_ „Genau mein Zuckerchen und deswegen werden wird diese vertragsbrüchigen-möchte-gern-Charakterdarsteller suchen gehen. Gnade ihnen Gott oder Merlin oder von mir auch aus sonst irgendwelche Götter, an die ich nicht glaube, wenn sie keinen guten Grund dafür haben, dass sie nicht hier sind, dann werde ich sie eigenhändig an den Eiern oder anderen schmerzempfindlichen Körperteilen herschleifen. Oder noch besser, ich probiere ein paar Sprüche aus, die selbst mein lieber Ex, diese Lusche von einem dunklen Lord, sich nie auszusprechen gewagt hat! Los, Cas, komm schon, ich verspüre den dringenden Wunsch ein wenig bösartig zu sein!"

_Inana schreitet mit herrischen Gesten hinaus. Cassandra legt besorgt die Stirn in Falten._

**Cassandra:** _leise_ „Das Schlimme ist, dass sie das wirklich ernst meint!"

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2 Streik an allen Fronten

Chapter II oder Chapter I wenn man Prolog nicht mitrechnet oder eigentlich egal weil da sowieso niemand mehr den Durchblick hat oder es eh niemanden interessiert, also Überschrift des Chapters X

**Streik an allen Fronten**

_Zwei Monate zuvor:_

_Ein fuchsteufelswilder Sirius Black in Geistergestalt kommt in die Gemeinschaftsgarderobe der deutschen HP-Fandom-Charaktere geschwebt._

**Sirius:** _-wild-_ „So, das reicht endgültig!! Das Maß ist voll! ICH KÜNDIGE!"

**Remus:** _-bohrt sich gelangweilt mit einer Werwolfskralle in den Zähnen-_ „Was ist los, Si, musstest du die graue Dame wieder flachlegen?"

_-verhaltenes Gekicher einiger unbedeutender Charaktere aus dem Hintergrund und da sie ja so unbedeutend sind, werden sie auch geflissentlich ignoriert-_

**Sirius:** _-noch wilder-_ „Schlimmer! Viel schlimmer! PEEVES!"

**Remus:** _-angeekelt-_ „Bah, welche Sau hat das denn geschrieben?"

**Severus:** _-nicht minder angeekelt-_ „Und ich dachte, meine letzte Fanfic mit Goyle wäre schlimm…"

**Goyle:** _-dumpf-_ „Ich fand's eigentlich ganz nett."

**Severus:** _-weil etwas OOC halt sein muss: genervt die Augen verdreht-_

**Voldemort:** „Man, die Phantasien der FF-Autoren werden auch immer perverser!"

**Sirius:** „Ach halt du dich doch da raus! In den Fanfics einen auf kuschelwütig machen und sobald die Leser weg sind, wieder auf Massenmörder-Modus umschwenken. Das sind mir die Richtigen."

**Voldemort:** _-unter Geklapper seiner Knochen die Schultern zuckt-_ „Kann ich was dafür, dass die schwachsinnigen Schreiberlinge meinen wahren Charakter verkennen?"

**Harry:** _-brav auf Einsatz gewartet hat-_ „Welchen Charakter?"

**Voldemort:** _-böse tut-_ „Halt's Maul, Potter!"

**Harry:** _-Gryffindor-Mut rauskehrt-_ „Sonst was? Bevor das letzte Buch nicht raus ist, kannst du mir gar nix, Schlangengesicht!"

**Hermine:** _-toupiert sich die Haare, damit ihr Schopf auch ja buschig ist-_ „Geht das schon wieder los?"

**Draco:** _-fürchterlich lässig-_ „Hat dich einer gefragt, Schlammblut?"

**Ron:** _-endlich auch mal was sagen darf-_ „Lass sie ja in Ruhe, Malfoy!"

**Hermine:** _-noch immer am toupieren-_ „Immer dieser Nachnamen-Blödsinn, als ob wir nicht wüssten, wie wir heißen…"

**Draco:** _-lazy – weil man halt um hipp zu sein, Englisch mit einflechten muss-_ „Oho, das Wiesel will sich aufplustern?"

**Harry:** „Oh komm schon, Malfoy, gib Ruhe oder muss ich dich erst wieder verhexen?"

**Sirius:** _-angepisst weil ignoriert-_ „Könnten wir mal bei meinem Problem bleiben, ja?"

**Severus:** _-muss Ruf gerecht werden-_ „Bei Salazar, ihr dämlichen Gryffindors müsst immer im Vordergrund stehen, was?"

**Dumbledore's Geist:** _-richtig, den gibt's ja auch noch-_ „Das ist nicht die Schuld der Gryffindors, Severus."

**Severus:** „Halt dich doch da raus, du seniler Sack! Bin ich froh, dass du endlich die Biege gemacht hast und jetzt nervst du mich als Geist weiter, oder was? Womit hab ich das verdient?"

**Harry:** _-philosophisch tut-_ „Wegen todesserischen Aktivitäten?"

**Severus:** „Hast du Beweise?"

**Harry:** _-gähn-_ „Nö, aber wen interessiert das? Dumbledore glaubt ja an dich."

**Severus:** _-zähneblitzend-_ „Stimmt, seniler alter Sack!"

**Harry:** _-grumbly, weil auch hipp sein will__-_ „Sag das nicht noch mal!"

**Severus:** _-Todesblick-TM aufsetzt-_ „Und dann willst du was genau tun, Potter? Wie oft muss ich dich eigentlich noch fertigmachen, bevor du lernst deinen Mund zu halten?"

**Harry:** _-gähn-_ „Uuuuhhh, die Leier schon wieder…"

**Sirius:** _-very angepisst__-_ „SCHNAUZE!"

_-allerweitiges beeindrucktes Schweigen-_

**Sirius:** _-sich aufregt-_ „Ehrlich, da sterbe ich schon, um endlich mal meine wohlverdiente Ruhe nach den ewigen Torturen in Askaban zu haben und was passiert? An einer Tour muss ich auferstehen und mich durch die halbe HP-Besetzung vögeln!"

**Harry:** _-extremly unbeeindruckt ist-_ „Was beschwerst du dich eigentlich? Ich hab die GANZE Besetzung durch. Von hinten und von vorne…"

**Draco:** „Boah, Potter, nicht schon wieder die Mitleidstour!"

**Fred:** „Ehrlich, du musst immerhin nicht…"

**George:** „…mit deinem Bruder in die Kiste, wenn…

**Fred:** „… etwas abartig ist, dann…

**George:** „… ja wohl das!"

**Voldemort:** „Ich weiß, ich werde die Frage bereuen, aber macht ihr beiden eigentlich alles so abwechselnd?"

**Fred und George:** „Nein."

**Voldemort:** „Ich bereue!"

**Sirius:** _-mäßig beschwichtigt und da überhaupt nicht daran interessiert, dass noch andere Menschen im Raum sind die Unterhaltung seiner Vorgänger eben mal ignoriert-_ „Du hast schon irgendwie Recht, Harry, aber du musstest dich noch nicht von Peeves begatten lassen…

**Harry:** _-schulterzuckend-_ „Der da ist wohl auch nicht besser!" _-zeigt auf Voldi alias Lord Voldemort alias Tom Riddle alias Freizeit-Massenmörder mit schleimiger Fönfrisur-_

**Sirius:** „Immerhin ein Mensch."

**Harry:** _-überrascht-_ „Ehrlich?" _-dunklen Lord genauer mustert-_

**Voldemort:** „P.O.T.T.E.R.!!!"

**Hermine:** _-Augenbrauen toupiert-_ „Es bringt ja leider nichts, wenn wir uns aufregen, die Ideen der Autoren werden dadurch auch nicht weniger ausgefallen. Ich meine, manche Ideen sind ja nicht schlecht, aber die Umsetzung lässt doch manchmal arg zu wünschen übrig."

**Draco:** _-anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen wackelt_- „Dir hat unsere letzte Fanfic gefallen, was?"

**Hermine:** _-überzeugend-_ „WURGS!"

**Ron:** _-geknickt weil so lange Sendepause-_ „Ihr beiden habt schon wieder?"

**Draco:** _-sich stolz in Hühnerbrüstchen wirft-_ „Allerdings, Wiesel! Und ich war phantastisch!"

**Hermine:** _-vor Lachen glatt toupieren vergisst-_ „Jaaa, im Rumkeifen, weil ich deine Frisur versaut hab."

**Draco:** _-schmoll-_ „Immerhin habe ich eine Frisur und kein Vogelnest auf dem Schädel! Aber was haben diese Autoren auch immer mit meinen Haaren?"

**Harry:** „Frage ich mich auch, so toll sind die nun auch wieder nicht!"

**Draco:** „Und das sagt einer, der ständig in meinen Haaren rumgrabbelt. Wirklich, als wäre ich der erste Blonde dieser Welt!"

**Harry:** „Mach ich das etwa freiwillig? Dieser Haar-Fetisch ist nicht meine Idee!"

**Draco:** „Wer's glaubt…"

**Severus:** _-bösartig zu Remus schielt-_ „Immerhin besser, als einem Werwolf ständig den schmierigen Bauch kraulen zu müssen."

**Remus:** _-ziemlich entspannt für einen Werwolf-_ „An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig mit Worten wie schmierig, Severus."

**Colin:** _-ja, es gibt sie noch, die unwichtigen Charaktere-_ „Stimmt, in den Fanfics ist ihr Haar meistens gepflegter."

_Serverus Snape packte nun endgültig Gryffindor-meuchelnden-Todesblick-TM aus._

**Severus:** „Wer hat dir Nebencharakter denn das Wort erteilt?"

**Colin:** _-kleinlaut weil Schisshase-_ „Bin kein Nebencharakter! Jedenfalls nicht so richtig… so oft wie ich mit Harry zusammen bin…"

**Draco:** _-arrogant auf Colin runterschielt-_ „Aber nur, weil Potter eigentlich mich flachlegen will…"

**Harry:** _-nicht wirklich glaubwürdig-_„Jaaa, kann es ja kaum erwarten!"

**Draco:** _-ignoriert geflissentlich Potters Einwand-_ „… und da die Autoren scheinbar keinen anderen blonden Charakter kennen, dienst du doch nur als Ersatz, bis er mich endlich rumgekriegt hat."

**Hermine:** _-unschuldig zu Draco blinzelt-_ „Stimmt, Malfoy, so BLOND wie du ist sonst keiner!"

**Harry:** _-fett grins-_

**Draco:** _-diabolisch-_ „Schlammblut!!!"

**Snape:** „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für diese Beleidigung!"

**Harry:** _-drop-_

**Hermine:** _-weise-_ „Du kannst uns keine Punkte abziehen, Professor. Wir haben P.A.U.S.E.!"

**Harry:** _-schon wieder fett grins-_

**Snape:** _-miesepetrig-_ „Wer sagt das?"

**Dumbledore:** _-sphärisch-_ „Du kennst doch die Regeln, Severus, mein Freund."

**Snape:** _-Laune gerade gen Polarkreis abzischt-_ „Nenn mich nicht Freund, toter alter Mann! Ich pfeif auf die Regeln, wenn ein Gespenst sie mir diktieren will!"

**Dumbledore:** _-Ärmel hochkrempel, Brille geraderück und Zitronendrops einwerf-_ „Severus Snape! Ich bin zwar tot, das wird mich aber nicht daran hindern, dir mal wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen wer hier der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten ist und wem du zu gehorchen hast!"

**Voldemort:** _-lässig-_ „Mir?"

**Harry:** _-Dumbledore anbettelt- _„Darf ich ihn Avada Kedavraen? Gleich hier? Biiiitte!"

**Draco:** _-Harry mit Schlafzimmerblick beobachtet- _„Ich mag es ja schon, wenn Potter bettelt!"

**Ron:** _-grün im Gesicht wird-_ „Erspar mir die Details, Malfoy! Es gibt Sachen, die will und muss ich nicht wissen."

**Draco:** _-sneer - weil der Autorin mal wieder kein passendes deutsches Wort einfällt und sie auch überhaupt nicht auf die Idee kommt, dass man mal im Duden nachschauen könnte-_ „Hast du dich deswegen geweigert den Dreier mit mir und Potter zu performen?"

**Ron:** _-neongrün wird-_ „Urgs – erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!"

**Draco:** „Und ich dachte du magst Sandwiches…"

**Ron:** _-kurz vorm Brechreiz-_ „Aber nur, wenn ich nicht die Füllung bin."

**Draco:** _-weil auch seltsame Wortkreationen in einer Fanfic nicht fehlen dürfen: lacht völlig unmalfoyisch-_ „Hihi."

**Dumbledore:** _-seufz-_ „Tut mir leid Harry, leider darf ich dir das noch nicht erlauben. Du weißt doch, Buch 7 ohne den Oberbösewicht wäre ja zu langweilig, zumal in der Originalversion von uns nun einmal keine wilden Sexpraktiken vorkommen, nach denen ein Besuch beim Orthopäden oder Chiropraktiker nötig ist."

**Harry:** _-grummel-_

**Draco:** _-interessiert-_ „Weswegen grummelst du jetzt? Weil du keinen Unverzeihlichen benutzen darfst oder weil du mich im Original nicht vögeln kannst?"

**Harry:** _-Augen aufreißt-_ „Malfoy! So oft wie wir es schon getrieben haben, reicht es für dieses Leben und alle weiteren Wiedergeburten! Außerdem mache ich es nicht freiwillig! Raffst du das irgendwann noch mal?"

**Ginny:** _-beiläufig aber doch effekthaschend-_ „Es ist aber schon auffällig, wie oft ihr euch deswegen streitet, oder?"

**Harry:** _-genervt-_ „Besten Dank, EX-Freundin!"

**Voldemort:** _-brillianten Einfall hat- _„He, mir kommt da grad was!"

**Remus:** _-nun doch noch angewidert ist-_ „UAH! Wer will denn das wissen?"

**Voldemort:** _-diabolischster Lord ever-_ „Nicht DAS du Flohfänger! Ich bin ja die Verkörperung des Bösen…"

**Sirius:** _-völlig unbeeindruckt-_ „Nett, dass du uns dran erinnerst, in den ffs bist du ja eher so der Weichspül-Mörder."

**Voldemort:** _-Einwände überhört weil unheimlich evil-_ „Und als das Böse schlechthin muss ich mich ja an keine Regeln halten _-Zauberstab zückt und a la John Wayne mit Zauberstab auf Harry zielt-_ „AVADA…"

**Draco:** _-blass wird-_

**Hermine:** _-will eigentlich grade klugen Spruch einwerfen, wird aber von erblassendem Draco abgelenkt-_

**Ron:** _-in üblicher gequälter Tonlage-_ „HAAAARRRYYY!"

**Severus:** _-theatralisch seufzt-_ „Was regt ihr euch so auf, er macht's doch eh nicht."

**Voldemort:** _-entschlossendster Lord ever- _„KEDA…"

_Urplötzlich und logischerweise ohne Vorwarnung sonst wäre es ja nicht urplötzlich tut sich die ansonsten recht massive Decke der Garderobe auf. Eine undurchdringliche Dunstwolke manifestiert sich in Windeseile und patscht Lord Voldemort einmal kräftig auf die knochigen Griffel. _

**JKR:** _-herrisch-_ „Wirst du das wohl lassen! Warte gefälligst ab, bis Buch 7 erschienen ist, wie alle anderen auch!"

_Alle starren einen weiteren Moment beeindruckt an die Decke, bis die Dunstwolke sich entmanifestiert und einen geknickten Lord Voldemort zurücklässt. _

**Voldemort:** _-knitter-_

**Draco:** _-puh!-_

**Hermine:** _-cool- _„Na, Malfoy, das war ein Schreck, was?"

**Draco:** _-knurr-_

**Hermine:** _-untypisch kichert aber jeder muss seine OOC-Quote erfüllen-_ „Duhu, Harry…"

**Draco:** _-ungewohnt schnell und zielsicher Hermine anhext-_ „Stupor!"

_Hermine kippt aus den modischen Latschen, alle fahren erschrocken zu ihr herum. Draco versteckt noch rauchenden Zauberstab eilig hinter seinem Rücken._

**Draco:** _-Unschuld heischend-_ „Keine Nerven, diese Frau!"

**Ron:** _-abermals geschockt ist-_ „HEEERRRMIINEE!"

**Severus:** „Deine Rolle als ewig entsetzt kreischender Freund ist auch nicht so pralle, was Mr. Weasley?"

**Ron:** „Ja, ja, im Original rede ich halt mehr, aber HERMINE!"

**Harry:** _-lauernd-_ „WAS hast du gemacht, Malfoy?"

**Draco:** _-unschuldigster Unschuldsengel ever-_ „Wer ich? Gar nix!"

**Severus:** „Natürlich, wie kommt Mr. Potter auch auf diese völlig abwegige Idee?"

**Draco:** _-bösen Blick zu Severus schmeißt, dann rasch auf Unschuldsmodus zurückschwenkt-_ „Keine Ahnung…"

**Remus:** „Und warum raucht dein Zauberstab noch?"

_Draco reißt in echtem Entsetzen die Augen auf und starrt sich peinlich berührt in den Schritt. _

**Remus:** _-seufz-_ „Nicht dieser Zauberstab! Du spielst eindeutig in zu vielen pornographisch angehauchten Fanfics mit! So jung und schon so verdorben!"

**Hermine:** _-entstuport-_ „Na, ich kann Malfoy aber schon verstehen…"

_Alle starren zuerst Hermine mit völligem Unglauben an, dann Draco, der doch ein little bit überrascht über solch unerwartetes Statement scheint._

**Hermine:** „… so oft wie er und Harry mit ich-weiß-nicht-wem-alles poppen müssen… das muss ja bleibende Schäden hinterlassen. Ich meine, ehrlich, gibt es hier irgendjemanden, mit dem Harry noch nicht in der Kiste war?"

_Betretenes Schweigen, gepaart mit deftigen Erinnerungen -sabber-._

**Filch:** „Ja. Ich."

**Harry:** „Oh. Mein. Gott!!! Sei ruhig und bring niemanden auf Ideen!"

**Filch:** „Ach, ich hätte auch nichts dagegen mal eine richtig scharfe Sexszene zu spielen!"

**Harry:** _-entsetzliche Vorahnung hat-_

**Draco:** _-Filch entrüstet betrachtet-_

**Voldemort:** _-ungläubig-_ „Wie jetzt? Die Schreiberlinge haben dich noch nicht mit Potter vögeln lassen?"

**Filch:** _-frustriert weil unbefriedigt-_ „Nein."

**Harry:** _-schwer entsetzt-_ „Und das soll bitteschön auch so bleiben!"

**Theodore:** -_unauffällig von unwichtigen Charas nach vorn geschlichen um Statistik zu erfüllen, die besagt, dass auch Nebencharas gelegentlich zu Wort kommen müssen-_ „Ach komm schon, Potter, so eine kleine ab 12-slash-Szene wird doch mal drin sein."

**Harry:** _-entschieden-_ „NEIN!"

**Draco:** _-Fragezeichen über blondem Haupt schweben hat-_ „Ab 12-Slash-Szene?"

**Theodore:** „Na, du weißt schon, Potter zieht sein Hemd aus, welches in den Fanfics nie von seinem fetten Cousin Dudley stammt, sondern immer wie angegossen sitzt und seine vom pausenlosen Schnatz-Gefange – oder wichsen, je nachdem wie hoch das Rating gesetzt wurde – gestählten Oberarme überdeutlich zur Geltung bringt. Jedenfalls kommt unter diesem Hemd, welches wahlweise tannen-, dunkel- oder jagdgrün zu sein hat, um auch ja seine ebenso grünen Augen zu betonen, ein affengeiler Oberkörper zum Vorschein. Dieser Oberkörper, der von einem schmächtigen Jungen, der Potter ja eigentlich ist, allein durch das stundenlange Quidditchtraining, weil wir sind ja an keiner Schule und haben auch keinen Unterricht oder so, sondern fliegen stundenlang nur quidditch-trainierend durch die Gegend - also von einem schmächtigen Jungen zu knapp unter Master-of-the-Universe-Ausmaße mutiert ist, macht sein Gegenüber schon so scharf, dass Potter nur noch sein Brillen-Kassengestell abnehmen muss und schon kann sich sein Gegenüber kaum noch halten vor lauter Orgasmus-Geschreie." _-Luft hol-_

**Draco:** „Ach, die Szenen."

**Blaise:** „Irgendwie quatschst du in den Fanfics auch nur halb soviel, Nott."

**Theodore:** „Irgendwie bist du im Original auch nur unter -Ferner-liefen- zu finden, Zabini. Ohne die Fanfics wärst du noch immer der unbekannte, unbefriedigte und arbeitslose Scheißer, dessen einziger Verdienst darin besteht, von einer Mutter auf die Welt gebracht worden zu sein, die wohl in ihrer Jugend, also bevor dein Vater ihr die Figur versaut hat, eine Hammerbraut gewesen sein dürfte, so wie immer noch alle alten Schmachtsäcke von ihr schwärmen."

**Hermine:** „Ist euch eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass die Abkürzung -Fanfic- schon den Inhalt von 90 des Geschreibsels wiedergibt?"

**Draco:** „Es gibt halt nur noch Zabinis auf der Welt."

**Blaise:** „Es könnte wohl wesentlich schlimmer kommen, als dass die Welt nur noch aus blendend aussehenden Zauberern besteht, die zudem auch noch einen rekordverdächtigen Intellekt aufweisen und ganz nebenbei eine Potenz haben, die jeder Besamungsmaschine Konkurrenz macht."

**Draco:** _-grins-_ „Blaise, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so von mir denkst."

**Dumbledore: **_-Geplänkel der Jugend mal überhaupt nicht interessiert, auch wenn sein Einwand an dieser Stelle überhaupt nicht passt, was ja eigentlich überhaupt nicht wichtig ist für den Konsens einer Fanfic-_ „Jetzt sind sie aber unfair, Ms. Granger. Die Autoren geben sich doch redlich Mühe, immer neue Aspekte in unser Universum zu bringen."

**Sirius:** „Auf den Aspekt: Popp Peeves! Hätte ich liebend gern verzichtet!

**Minerva:** _-ist fertig mit schottenröckigen Karos bügeln und möchte sich nun doch mal beteiligen-_ „Man kann halt nicht alles haben."

**Harry:** „Das sagst du auch nur, weil du nicht wild durch alle möglichen Betten hüpfen musst, ohne Rücksicht darauf ob Männlein oder Weiblein drin liegt."

**Minerva:** „Ich spiele auch in den Fanfics mit und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hatten wir ja auch schon mal ein amoröses Abenteuer."

_Alle starren Harry entgeistert an. Der zuckt resigniert mit den Schultern. _

**Harry:** „Was? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich schon alle hatte… bis auf Filch und Mrs. Norris."

**Voldemort:** „Meine Güte, Potter! Sex mit Tieren auch schon?"

**Harry:** „Zählst du Zentauren als Tiere?"

**Voldemort:** _-beeindruckt und neidisch ist-_

**Draco:** _-nachdenk-_

**Severus:** „Wenn das so ist, hatte ich eindeutig schon Sex mit Tieren."

**Remus:** _-genervt-_ „Jetzt hör aber auf, ich hab dich doch noch nie in meiner Werwolfsform bestiegen."

**Ginny:** „Könntet ihr mal das Thema wechseln? Einige der Nebencharaktere sind schon ohnmächtig geworden."

**Filch:** „Ich hatte es schon mit Mrs. Norris."

**Voldemort:** „Also… das ist… selbst für mich irgendwie…"

**Severus:** „Abartig?"

**Ron:** _-stammelt-_ „Mit der Katze??"

**Filch:** „Was denkst du, warum das Vieh so große Augen hat?"

**Mrs Norris:** _-fauch-_

**Ginny:** _-Würg!-_

**Draco:** „Potter, um noch mal auf die Sache mit den Zentauren zurückzukommen…"

**Blaise:** „Uh-oh, Malfoy! Ich will das wirklich nicht genauer wissen!"

**Draco:** „Halt die Klappe und pack dich zu den unwichtigen Charakteren wo du hingehörst, Zabini. Nur weil wir in den Fanfics befreundet sind, heißt das ja nicht, dass ich dich wirklich mögen muss."

**Harry:** „Nicht, dass es mich überraschen würde, Malfoy, aber du bist und bleibst ein Schwein!"

**Draco:** „Mag sein, aber ZENTAUREN? Ich meine, WIE ging das denn???"

**Ron:** „Und wieder eine Frage, die die Menschheit nicht braucht."

**Theodore:** „Ach, du meinst in etwa so überflüssig wie zu wissen, dass Snape nicht mehr als eine Peitsche und diverse zu klein geratene Lederklamotten an seinem überraschenderweise ebenfalls höchst durchtrainierten Körper, was nur vom Schüler quälen und Werwölfe auspeitschen kommt, braucht, damit sich jeder halbwegs intelligente Schüler, Schülerin, Lehrer oder Lehrerin ihm vor die Füße wirft und darum bettelt von dieser unglaublichen erotischen Stimme so lange gemaßregelt zu werden, bis diverse Körpersäfte überfließen?"

**Draco:** „Himmel, Theodore, du brauchst eindeutig größere Rollen in den Fanfics! Vielleicht gehst du mir dann im realen Leben nicht mehr so auf den Sack!"

**Ron:** „Der braucht keine größeren Rollen. Der braucht Satzzeichen! Punkte, Kumpel, Punkte!"

_Just in diesem Augenblick erscheint ein leicht o-beiniger Lucius (irgendein bescheuerter Zweitname) Malfoy und stakst in höchstem Maße unelegant durch die Garderobe. Vor seinem Stuhl bleibt er stehen, beäugt das Möbel misstrauisch, zieht sich kurzerhand den Umhang aus, knüllt ihn zusammen und beendet diesen unnötige langen Satz damit, dass er sich vorsichtig niederlässt._

**Sirius:** _-schadenfroh-_ „Luc, altes Haus, hattest du eine anstrengende Fanfic?"

**Lucius:** _-knurr-_

**Remus:** _-KNURR!- _„Mach es richtig, wenn du schon versuchst werwölfisch zu reden!"

**Lucius:** _-KnUrR…-_

**Remus:** „Naja, furchtbarer Dialekt aber es wird langsam…"

**Sirius:** „Was ist passiert?"

**Lucius:** „Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

**Sirius:** „Ja, dann fühle ich mich vielleicht besser."

**Lucius:** „Ah, die graue Dame wieder??"

**Sirius:** „Nein, Peeves."

_Selbst Lucius gelingt es angesichts dieser Perversion nicht mehr seine antrainierte Maske aus distanzierter Eisigkeit aufrechtzuerhalten._

**Lucius:** _-vom Ekel geschüttelt- _„Also…"

**Sirius:** „Sag nichts, okay? Erzähl einfach, was du durchmachen musstest."

**Lucius:** _-verständnisvoll-_ „Och, eigentlich nichts so Besonderes. Irgendein in höchstem Maße kranker Geist war mal wieder der Meinung, ich müsste es mir vom halben Death-Eater-Zirkel besorgen lassen. Merlin im Himmel, ich habe eine wunderschöne Frau, wieso muss ich dann ständig mit Kerlen in die Kiste?"

**Narcissa:** _-rot wird angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie auch mal erwähnt wird. Von ihrem Mann-_

**Harry:** „Wunderschön. Naja, bei dem Gesichtsausdruck ist das Ansichtssache…"

**Narcissa:** „Wie würdest du aussehen, Potter, wenn dein Mann stundenlang Kerle vögelt und zuhause keinen mehr hochkriegt?"

**Draco:** -_hundeelend-_ „Mutter! DAS sind ZUVIELE Informationen!!!"

**Harry:** _-mitleidig Lucius beäugt-_ „Ist es wirklich so schlimm?"

**Lucius:** -_theatralisch- _„Auch wenn man es mir wirklich nicht ansieht, aber ich bin auch nicht mehr der Jüngste und da wird es leider, leider mit der Potenz auch mal weniger…"

**Hermine:** „Na, wir wissen jetzt wenigstens von wem Draco seine bescheidene Art hat."

**Draco:** „Potter, was gebt ihr euren Gryffindor-Weibern zu essen? Labertaschen? Wirklich, ihr solltet euch da mal was einfallen lassen, in Slytherin wissen die Frauen wenigstens noch, dass sie sich nicht ständig in alles einmischen sollen."

**Pansy:** _-wie immer unpassend auftaucht- _„Dracoooo???"

_Alle Anwesenden in der näheren Umgebung halten sich die Ohren mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu. _

**Harry:** „Wo hat sie nur diese furchtbare Stimme her?"

**Hermine:** „Ist mir überraschenderweise egal, solange sie den Rand hält!"

**Ron:** „Diese Äußerung war zwar ziemlich OOC, trotzdem gebe ich dir Recht."

**Draco:** „Pansy, Schatz, was habe ich dir beigebracht?"

**Pansy:** _-demütig-_ „Tut mir leid… ich geh dann mal."

_Draco hoch zufrieden hinter einer mit hängendem Kopf verschwindenden Pansy herschaut. _

**Voldemort:** „Nicht schlecht, Malfoy, nicht schlecht."

**Lucius:** _-mit stolzgeschwellter Brust gleich 3 cm größer wirkt… oder liegt es an der Frisur?-_ „DAS ist mein Sohn!"

**Hermine:** „DAS ist weder zu übersehen, noch zu überhören."

**Draco:** _-zu Harry-_ „Dressieren, Potter."

**Harry:** „Red nicht so einen Müll, ich brauche meine Freunde nicht zu dressieren!"

**Ginny:** „Nein, Harry, aber ich weiß wen du gern dressieren würdest, nämlich Mal…"

**Harry:** „STUPOR!"

**Ron:** _-Glubschaug-_

**Ginny:** _-umkipp-_

**Draco:** _-very evil grin- _„Ich wusste es doch immer, Potter."

**Harry:** -_sich Tipps zum Rotwerden von Ron geben lässt und nun gekonnt errötet-_ „Äh… was denn, Malfoy?"

**Draco:** „Du bist nicht so artig wie du tust…"

**Ron:** _-ahnungslos-_ „Wieso artig? Harry ist überhaupt nicht artig."

**Hermine:** _-wie immer fürchterlich genervt ist von Rons Ahnungslosigkeit-_ „Oh Ron."

**Draco:** _-fängt fies an zu lachen-_ „Und ich dachte schon, dass ich mit Crabbe und Goyle gestraft bin…"

**Lavender:** _-ihr wisst schon wegen Quote der Nebencharas-_ „Wo sind eigentlich deine beiden Gorillas, Malfoy?"

**Draco:** „Beim Essen, wo sonst? Der Vorteil an den beiden ist, dass sie meistens soviel Kram zwischen den Zähnen haben, dass sie keinen Müll quatschen…"

**Harry:** „Ach, halt's Maul!"

**Sirius:** _-Kopfschmerzen von dummen Gelaber kriegt-_ „Könntet ihr nicht einfach mal alle die Mäuler halten?"

**Severus:** „Die erst vernünftige Idee heute und sie kommt von einem Ex-Gryffindor! Die Welt wird wirklich schlechter."

**Voldemort:** „Na, Merlin sei Dank!"

**Draco:** „Sag mal, Potter, wo ist eigentlich der Rest deiner Statisten? Irgendwie fehlt was, bin nur halb so genervt wie gewöhnlich…"

**Ginny:** _-obwohl niemand sie enthext hat ist sie doch auf wundersame Weise wieder bei Bewusstsein, was wir hier mal als spontane Selbstentzauberung stehen lassen möchten- _„Also, Dean und Seamus kühlen sich grad die Glocken…"

**Draco:** _-Nerv-Faktor steigt-_ „Hab ich mit dir gesprochen?"

**Ginny:** _-Dampfkochtopf imitiert mit aus Ohren schießendem Qualm-_

**Hermine:** _-entrüstet, weil halt immer entrüstet, wenn es um Malfoy geht-_ „Malfoy! Du arroganter kleiner Mistkerl!"

**Draco:** „Merlin im Himmel, könnt ihr euch eigentlich nicht mal ne neue Beleidigung einfallen lassen? Sowas von phantasielos!"

**Ron:** „Wie wäre es mit aristokratisches kleines Arschloch?"

**Draco:** _-setzt hinterhältiges Grinsen-TM auf_- „Ja, DARAN erinnerst du dich, was Weasley??"

**Ron:** _-entsetzlich rot wird-_

**Draco:** „ POTTER! Ich rede mit dir!"

**Harry:** „Wirklich? Ich dachte, du streitest mit meinen Freunden."

**Draco:** „Fuck you!"

**Harry:** „Ach nicht schon wieder, so oft, wie ich poppen muss, kann ich nicht auch noch onanieren. Kriege ja noch ne Hornhaut am Gehänge."

**Blaise:** _-prust-_ „Onanieren?" _-schlapplach-_ „Wo hast du denn diese antiquierte Ausdrucksweise her? Zuviel mit McGonagall gevögelt?"

**Draco:** „ZABINI! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, wohin du dich verziehen sollst?"

**Harry:** _-verwundert Malfoy anschaut-_ „Nanu? Malfoy kann tatsächlich nett sein???"

**Lucius:** _-mächtig verärgert-_ „Nur vorübergehend, Potter! Gewöhn dich nicht dran. DRACO (irgendein ebenso bescheuerter zweiter Vorname wie Vater) MALFOY! Ich verlange eine Erklärung!"

**Draco:** „Äh…" _-akuter Erklärungsnotstand!!- _

**Harry:** „Die Drogen, Lucius, die Drogen."

**Draco:** _-überrascht über Hilfestellung ist-_

**Hermine:** _-überrascht über Hilfestellung ist-_

**Lucius:** _-knitter-_ „Richtig! Ist es nicht wirklich tragisch, dass ein so wohlgeratener junger Mann allein durch diese ffs in die Drogensucht und die damit zusammenhängende Prostitution getrieben wird? _-übertrieben mitleiderregendes Geseufze-_

**Theodore:** „Aaach, so schlimm ist das nun auch nicht! Eigentlich ist es doch ganz locker, dass Draco am laufenden Band alle möglichen und unmöglichen Drogen in sich hineinstopft, was allein darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass ein Elternhaus ja so beschissen ist und war und sein Vater ihn misshandelt und seine Mutter dabei zuschaut, aber natürlich muss in einer vernünftigen ff ein Happy End her, also trifft Draco eines Tages völlig überraschend und überhaupt nicht zu erwarten auf Harry Potter, der ihn erstmal vögelt, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass Draco tatsächlich als Stricher arbeitet. Diese Nummer ist dermaßen galaktisch, dass Draco auf der Stelle jegliche Erinnerung an seine schlechte Kindheit, seine Eltern, seine Death Eater Vergangenheit, die Misshandlungen, die Drogen, die Prostitution, seine Abneigung gegen Gryffindors im Allgemeinen und Potter im Besonderen vergisst und so unverschämt glücklich ist, dass es jedem normal denkenden Menschen die Zehennägel aufrollt vor lauter Glückseligkeit, denn ich meine, wen interessieren schon die Traumata der Vergangenheit, wenn Harry Potter so eine Granate im Bett ist?"

**Lucius:** _-irritiert- _„Ääääh… ja."

**Harry:** „Was genau hat er uns jetzt damit sagen wollen?"

**Draco:** „Was weiß ich? Ich hab nach dem dritten nicht vorhandenen Satzzeichen aufgehört zuzuhören."

**Lucius:** _-noch immer etwas irritiert- _„Wollte ich nicht eigentlich eine Erklärung von meinem Sohn??"

**Severus:** „Ah, Luc, das muss bis später warten, hier eine neue storyline für uns _-Lucius ff zuschmeißt-_

**Draco:** _-puh – was soviel heißt wie: Auch ein blondes Huhn findet mal ein Korn… was soviel heißt wie: Glück gehabt.-_

**Lucius:** „BOAH! Wieso gönnt man mir eigentlich nicht mal eine Pause? Ich kann jetzt schon nicht mehr sitzen…"

**Narzissa:** „Also wieder ein Abend allein auf Malfoy Manor…"

**Voldemort:** _-interessiert-_ „Ach, dann lade ich mich doch glatt zu einer heißen Nummer… äh… heißen Suppe ein." _-spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi ist-_

**Narzissa:** _-schon Spinnweben angesetzt hat_- „Na, meinetwegen, besser als nix."

**Lucius:** _-übertriebenes Seufzen Teil 24384347-_ „Ich kann ihr nicht mal böse sein…"

**Draco:** _-kreisch-_ „WARUM BIN ICH NICHT TAUB?"

**Severus:** _-blättert in ff- _„Nein, heute darfst du mich mal wieder besteigen, wie ich das hier sehe… und ich werde nicht mal schwanger dabei, was eine Abwechslung! Remus, hast du noch mein Gleitgel?"

**Remus:** „Sorry, ist alle."

**Severus:** „Klasse! Aber als ehemaliger Death Eater _-weil Todesser halt nicht hipp genug klingt-_, stehe ich ja soooo auf Schmerzen…" _-nörgelig ist-_

**Lucius:** „Hat mal einer ne Viagra für mich?"

**Draco:** _-beschämt Gesicht in Händen versteckt und gequält vor sich hinnuschelt_- „Vater…"

**Harry:** _-tätschelt Draco tröstend das blonde Haupt-_

**Hermine:** _-wissenden Blick zu Ginny wirft und grinst-_

**Ginny:** _-wissenden Blick zu Hermine wirft und grinst-_

**Ron:** _-gequält, wie immer- _„Harry, was tust du DA?"

**Draco:** _-murmel-_ „Halt dich da raus, Weasley."

**Harry:** _-noch mehr tätschelt-_

**Draco:** _-quengel-_ „Meine Haare!"

**Harry:** _-völlig unbeabsichtigt – hehe – von tätscheln zu leichten Schlägen auf den Hinterkopf wechselt-_

**Draco:** „Au… Potter… au… was… autsch… soll… au…. das… autsch… jetzt… au?"

**Harry:** _-nach letztem kräftigen Klaps-_

**Draco:** „AUA!"

**Harry:** _-tätscheln sein lässt-_

**Ron:** _-erleichtert ist-_

**Hermine:** „Wo ist eigentlich Neville?"

**Sirius:** „Nach dem Geschreie im Arbeitsraum wird er grad von Luna gepoppt."

**Ron, Hermine, Harry, Ginny, Draco, alle unwichtigen Charaktere unter 21**: „UÄÄÄH!"

**Sirius:** „Wisst ihr was?"

**Voldemort:** „Das Wasser ist nass?"

_Alle starren albernen OOC Lord Voldemort an._

**Voldemort:** „Sorry _-und schon wieder OOC-,_ die ffs hinterlassen wohl doch Spätschäden!" _-knitter-_

**Severus:** „Das waren wohl nicht die ffs, eher deine Muggel-Ex-Freundin."

**Voldemort:** _-überlegt-_ „Auch möglich…"

**Dumbledore:** „Du hast eine Muggel als Freundin?" _-auch als Geist noch verwundert ist-_

**Voldemort:** „EX-Freundin! Was glaubst du, warum ich alle Muggel abmurksen will?"

**Dumbledore:** „Oh, ich hab ja schon immer geahnt, dass du nur niedere Beweggründe hast."

**Minerva:** „Oh, Sirius, hier ist eine neue storyline für dich."

**Sirius:** „Oh, Freude. _-blättert durch ff und wird noch blasser, soweit das für einen ohnehin schon farblosen Geist noch möglich ist-_ „OH… NEIN…. OOOOHHHH…. NNNEEEIIINNN!!"

**Hermine:** „Oh _-weil Wortwiederholungen erst ab dem 5. Mal richtig nerven- _, keine gute ff?"

**Sirius:** _-platz-_ „ICH SOLL PEEVES POPPEN TEIL II! ES REICHT! OHNE MICH! Ich schwöre bei Merlin, dass ich den nächsten ff-Autoren, die ich zu fassen kriege die schmierigen Griffel abhacken werde! Haben die eigentlich ein so beschissenes Leben, dass sie ihre perversen Phantasien ständig mit mir ausleben müssen?" _-fuchsteufelswild die ff zerreißt-_

**Minerva:** „Also, es gäbe da ja schon eine Möglichkeit, wie wir den ff-Autoren klar machen, dass wir nicht für alle Ideen zu begeistern sind. -_Sirius tadelnd über Brillenrand betrachtet-_ Ohne gleich fremde Körperteile zerhackstückeln zu müssen."

_Sirius schwebt zu Minerva, packt sie an den aufgenähten Karos und schüttelt sie mal ordentlich durch, wobei wir mal kurzfristig außer Acht lassen, dass Sirius als Geist durch sie hindurchschweben würde. Aber wen interessiert schon so eine Nebensächlichkeit wie Logik, also wieder zurück zu dem schüttelnden Sirius und der durchgeschüttelten Minerva._

**Sirius:** _-shake, baby, shake-_ „Dann REDE schon, du vertrocknetes Weibsbild!"

**Lucius:** _-mal wieder Reinblutehre retten muss-_ „Also, Sirius, für einen Reinblüter lassen deine Manieren doch arg zu wünschen übrig."

**Sirius:** _-hört auf Minerva zu schütteln, verspürt dafür unbändigen Drang Lucius Malfoy – nur für den Fall, dass wir mittlerweile vergessen haben, wie der Gute mit Nachnamen heißt – zu würgen-_

**Lucius:** _-röchel-_

**Sirius:** „Nnngggg!"

**Harry:** _-lach-_

**Draco:** _-seufz-_

**Minerva:** „Wir könnten doch einfach die Arbeit verweigern."

_Stille._

_Selbst Lucius, der noch immer von Sirius gewürgt wird, vergisst kurzfristig zu röcheln._

**Hermine:** _-nachdenklich-_ „Wilder Streik?"

**Minerva:** „Ja."

**Hermine:** „Hmmm, keine schlechte Idee."

**Ginny:** „Aber geht das denn? Ich meine, wir sind unseren Rollen doch verpflichtet."

**Severus:** „Den Originalrollen, ja, den ff-Rollen nicht. Das machen wir ja freiwillig."

**Minerva:** „Also, was denkt ihr?"

**Sirius:** _-wild as hell-_ „STREIK!!!!!!"

**Remus:** _-weil solidarisch mit Sirius-_ „Streik."

**Severus:** _-überlegt noch, weil ein Severus Snape ungern mit Werwolf einer Meinung ist-_

**Voldemort:** _-grad eh nix besseres zu tun hat und Harry vor Band 7 nicht meucheln darf- _„Na, gut. Streik."

**Lucius:** _-RÖCHEL!-_

**Draco:** _-aufmüpfig wird-_ „Logisch streiken wir, dann kann ich mir endlich mal aussuchen, wen ich poppe."

**Harry:** _-nach Dracos Aussage bisserl verunsichert-_ „Ok, Streik."

**Neville und Luna aus Nebenraum**: „Ohhh, jaaa, fester, schneller, härter, tiefer… STREIK! STREIK!!!!!!"

**Hermine:** „Streik."

**Ginny:** „Streik."

**Ron:** „Hmm, ja."

**Dumbledore:** „Will jemand Zitronendrops?"

Tbc…

Read and Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3 Das überflüssige Chap

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

da bin ich wieder _-bösartig grins-_ und ich kann nur sagen, der Wahnsinn geht weiter _-noch bösartiger grins-_! Aber bevor es losgeht, erst einmal ein DANKE an meine Reviewer:

**Leni4888** – Geschmäcker sind ja glücklicherweise verschieden und ich hab's ja nur aus meinem Standpunkt geschrieben. By the way, einige Kritikpunkte müsste ich mir selbst zu Herzen nehmen – lach! **Amunet** – kreisch – lass dich bloß nicht von mir von irgendwas abhalten, du weißt doch, ich bin leicht schizophren, also hör bloß nicht auf mich – grins. **Giftschnecke **– hihi, das mit der ruhigen Nacht wird nix, solange es uns gibt, oder??, **Summersun** – heja, du auch hier? Hab dir in ff.de geantwortet, **zissy **– ich arbeite dran – lach, **LittleWhisper** – knuddel, muss ich mehr sagen?? **Eurofighter007 **– grins TM steht für Trademark, also geschützte Marke wie bei Cola oder so.

DANKE!!! Ihr wisst, ohne euch würde ich nicht mehr schreiben -Kekse reich-. So und nun viel Spaß mit dem überflüssigsten Chap, welches der Fandom ever gesehen hat -fg-.

Eure Cassie

Und, da ich sie peinlicherweise beim letzten update vergessen habe -Schande über mein verdorbenes Haupt-: Ein RIESENDANK an meine geniale beta: **Little Whisper**

Chap 3

**Das überflüssige Chapter**

oder

**Sachen, die eigentlich nie jemand über die ff-Autoren wissen wollte**

**Inana:** _-genervt ist-_ „So, also so ganz allmählich nervt mich die Sucherei. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich nichts Besseres mit meiner Freizeit anzufangen, als sie auf der Suche nach abtrünnigen ff-Charakteren zu verplempern."

**Cassandra:** „So, was hattest du denn noch so vor?"

**Inana:** „Haare waschen… Beine rasieren… Augenbrauen zupfen… Schokoladenkuchen vertilgen weil neuestes Chap von Lieblings-fflerin nicht hochgeladen wurde und danach meine Waage zerhackstückeln."

**Cassandra:** „Richtig, das ist natürlich viel wichtiger, als sich über verschwundene Charaktere Sorgen zu machen. Ich meine, sie werden sich doch nichts angetan haben, oder?"

**Inana:** „Wenn sie es nicht getan haben, werde ich ihnen was antun, sobald ich sie finde." _-bitterbösen Bösewichtblick aufsetzt, dem Voldemort Tränen der Rührung in die Augen getrieben hätte-_

**Cassandra:** „Haben wir echt schon alles abgesucht? Sie müssen doch irgendwo sein."

**Inana: „**Die Winkelgasse, Hogsmeade, Durmstrang, Beauxbaton, Muggellondon, sämtliche Spielunken, in denen je ein ff-Charakter gesichtet wurde. Ja, wir haben alles."

**Cassandra:** „Was ist mit Hogwarts?"

**Inana:** „Du glaubst echt, die gehen freiwillig in die Schule zurück, obwohl Ferien sind?"

**Cassandra:** „Also, ich war ja immer gerne in der Schule." _-in guten Erinnerungen über nervtötende Lehrer, ätzende Mitschüler und fiese Hausaufgaben schwelgt-_

**Inana:** „Es sind nicht alle solche Streber wie du, Schatz."

**Cassandra:** _-beleidigt-_ „Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

**Inana:** _-seufz-_ „Nein…"

**Cassandra:** „Also, auf nach Hogwarts, ich wollte das Schloss ja schon immer mal live sehen. Immerhin haben wir schon soviel davon geschrieben. Ob sie uns die Gemeinschaftsräume sehen lassen? Ich würde zu gerne mal wissen, wie die Räume von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw aussehen und überhaupt, weißt du, was ich schon immer mal sehen wollte…?"

**Inana:** _-ungerührt-_ „Snapes Bett?"

**Cassandra:** _-blush – für alle, die des Englischen nicht mächtig sind, was leider in deutschen ff's ein wirklicher Nachteil ist: blush rot wird-_

**Inana:** _-fies grins und anzüglich mit Augenbrauen wackelt-_

**Cassandra:** _-gekonnt versucht peinlichen Moment zu überspielen, Rüschenröcke rafft und enthusiastisch ins Nirgendwo schreitet-_ „Gehen wir!"

**Inana:** _-sich kein Stück vom Fleck rührt und noch immer dämlich grinst-_

**Cassandra:** _-BLING – Kronleuchter der Erkenntnis über Engelslöckchen aufploppt-_ „Äh… wie kommen wir denn jetzt nach Hogwarts? Der Hogwarts-Express fährt wohl nicht…"

**Inana:** _-nachsichtig und noch immer über knallrote Cassandra grinst-_ „Schätzchen, es wundert mich doch mal wieder, wie naiv du immer noch bist! Eine echte Meisterleistung nach 28 Jahren mit mir."

**Cassandra:** _-genervt von blöd grinsender Inana ist-_ „Stimmt. Ein Wunder, dass ich noch kein festes Zimmer in der Psychiatrie habe. So schlecht können meine Nerven wohl doch nicht sein."

**Inana:** _-knurr-_ „Diese Dates mit der zynischen Fledermaus schaden deinem Charakter."

**Cassandra:** „Und das sagt jemand, der die Freundin von diesem hässlichen darkest-Lord-ever-seen _-wegen Englisch-Quote, you know-_ sein will."

**Inana:** _-geknickt-_ „Ex-Freundin."

**Cassandra:** „Wie auch immer."

**Inana:** _-Klitzekleinen Anflug von Liebeskummer verspürt-_ „Außerdem ist er nicht hässlich, er ist nur… na ja, anders eben."

**Cassandra:** „Inana!!!!!! Ich dachte, wir wären mit diesem fall-in-love-with-a-bad-guy oder in deinem Fall with-the-worst-guy Thema durch"

**Inana:** _-Ablenkungsmanöver für nötig hält-_ „Wollten wir nicht nach Hogwarts?"

**Cassandra:** „Aha, verstehe! Du willst gar keine Stories mehr mit mir schreiben, es geht dir nur darum diesen Freak wiederzusehen."

**Inana:** „Werd' nicht albern, du weißt, ich liebe unsere Stories! Außerdem, wollten wir nicht nach Hogwarts? Und mal ganz nebenbei, er ist kein Freak, er ist nur…"

**Cassandra:** „Anders, ich weiß. Leider bezieht sich sein Anderssein ja darauf, dass er unbedingt einen klitzekleinen Genozid verüben will."

**Inana:** „Ihr missversteht ihn alle!"

**Cassandra:** „Ja, Gott sei Dank! Noch mehr von solchen größenwahnsinnigen Irren verkrafte weder ich, noch der Rest der Welt."

**Inana:** _-schmoll-_

**Cassandra:** „Außerdem, ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass wir beide arbeitslos sind, wenn dein nur-ein-klitzekleines-bißchen-bösartiger-Lord es schafft Harry umzunieten?"

**Inana:** „Oh."

**Cassandra:** „Eben."

**Inana:** „Oh."

**Cassandra:** _-nick-_

**Inana:** „Ooohh."

**Cassandra:** „Sagtest du schon."

**Inana:** „Oooohoooo."

**Cassandra:** „Ich glaub, der Groschen fällt erst noch." _-seufz-_

**Inana:** „Ach du scheiße."

**Cassandra:** „Pling."

**Inana:** „Seit wann hast du eigentlich die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen, hm?"

**Cassandra:** _-knallrot Teil II wird-_ „Kleine Trank von Severus – hüstel"

**Inana:** „Dein Part ist doch eher das Unschuldslamm.!"

**Cassandra:** „Ist schwierig mit der Unschuld mit nem Potion-Master _-scheiß Englisch-Quote-_ als Lover!"

**Inana:** _-GACK!!!-_ „Also doch! Du verdorbenes Luder!"

**Cassandra:** „Wollten wir nicht nach Hogwarts?"

**Inana:** „Einzelheiten! Ich will einzelne Einzelheiten!!! Verschweig mir nichts, ich kann einiges vertragen!"

**Cassandra:** „Wollten wir nicht nach Hogwarts?"

**Inana:** _-miesepetriges Gegrummel-_ „Schön, aber ich kriege die schmutzigen Details schon noch aus dir raus! Ein bisschen Veritaserum tut nicht weh!"

**Cassandra:** „Woher hast du … vergiss es, ich will es gar nicht wissen! Wie kommen wir nun nach Hogwarts?"

**Inana:** „Es hat auch Vorteile mit einem Beelzebub verbandelt zu sein. Ich hab zuhause bestimmt noch irgendwo einen unerlaubten, unregistrierten Portschlüssel rumfliegen. Gehen wir ihn holen."

**Cassandra:** _-KREISCH-_ „Du meinst, ich soll mit in DEINE Wohnung gehen? Auf gar keinen Fall! Vergiss es!!!"

**Inana:** „Was?"

**Cassandra:** „Never ever! Dieser Spiegel mit den nackten Kerlen beschert mit heute noch Alpträume!"

**Inana:** „Ach, du meinst mein potentielle-Lover-Glas? Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wo dein Problem liegt. Ich muss schließlich wissen, worauf ich mich einlasse, bevor ich einen Kerl ranlasse _-hihi-_."

**Cassandra:** „Musst du tatsächlich vorher wissen, wie ein Typ beim Orgasmus aussieht?"

**Inana:** „Aber hallo! Stell dir doch mal vor, du schleppst voll den geilen Hengst ab… okay, in deinem Fall eben voll die geile Fledermaus… und dann guckt er wie Filch nach ner Darmspülung wenn er kommt…"

**Cassandra:** „Du bist nur ABARTIG! Geh den Portschlüssel holen, während ich mich an temporären Vergessenszaubern übe. Mein Gott, was ein widerliches Bild!"

**Inana:** _-grummelnd abzieht- _„…frigide Zicke, frage mich wirklich, was Snape an der findet… Landei, ländliches!"

**Cassandra:** „Merlin und Gott sei Dank ein paar Minuten Ruhe."

_Ruhe wird genossen und Zeit vergeht. 15 Minuten später._

**Inana:** „So, kann losgehen. Hier anfassen und ab nach Hogwarts."

**Cassandra:** _-Poppaugen-_ „Was ist DAS?"

**Inana:** _-verständnislos über poppäugige Cassandra-_ „Der Portschlüssel?"

**Cassandra:** _-sich in kurzfristigen Überlegungen ergeht, ob Mord an versauten fflerinnen wirklich strafbar ist- _„Du hast einen DILDO als Portschlüssel? Den fasse ich doch nicht an, wer weiß, wo…"

**Inana:** „CASSANDRA! Was zum Henker denkst du eigentlich von mir? Natürlich habe ich das Ding nie benutzt, es ist ein verdammter PORTSCHLÜSSEL! Außerdem hat das Ministerium das Teil kreiert!!"

**Cassandra:** _-wenig überzeugt-_ „Wirklich?"

**Inana:** _-groll-_

**Cassandra:** _-noch immer wenig überzeugt-_ „Das würde ja heißen, dass selbst im Zaubereiministerium Perverslinge wie du arbeiten…"

**Inana:** _-Wutanfall a la Snape in gruseligsten Zeiten bekommt-_ „Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle deine Griffel an die Rübe legst, werde ich dir den Rest des Jahres intime Details aus meinem Tagebuch vorlesen!"

**Cassandra:** _-Her mit dem Ding-_

**Inana:** „Bitte, geht doch!"

**Cassandra:** „Ich hoffe nur, wir landen nicht vor versammelter Schülermannschaft in der Großen Halle, ich möchte nicht erklären müssen, warum ich mit einem Dildo in der Hand in einer Schule auflaufe!"

**Inana:** „Ach, die sind da Schlimmeres gewöhnt! Auf nach Hogwarts!"

Tbc…

Read and Review, please

Coming up next: Das Mary Sue forever Chap


	4. Sonderbericht

+im Vorbeirennen mal kurz einwerf+: Dies ist kein offizielles Chap der Story, musste aber aufgrund des Drucks der Behörden gepostet werden. Mein besonderer Gruß in diesem Falle an **summersun**, die mich auf die Missstände aufmerksam gemacht hat +grins+.

LG Eure Cassie +davonhusch+

**ACHTUNG ACHTUNG ACHTUNG ACHTUNG ACHTUNG ACHTUNG**

_**Dies ist eine Sondermitteilung der neu eingerichteten Soko: Slasher**_

Aufgrund der aktuellen Lage sieht sich der Bundesnachrichtendienst gezwungen, in Kooperation mit dem Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexenwesen, die nachfolgende Proklamation herauszugeben:

Die landesweite Suche nach den flüchtigen Harry-Potter-Fandom-Charakteren hat bisher leider nicht den erwünschten Erfolg gebracht.

Da sich die Lage in letzter Zeit dramatisch zugespitzt hat, (Therapiezentren, Suchtkliniken und Freibäder werden von einer wahren Flut arbeitsloser ff-Autoren überschwemmt) wird nun jeder Muggel und Zauberer aufgerufen sich an der Suche nach den folgenden Charakteren zu beteiligen:.

**Harry James Potter**

_Erkennungsmerkmale:_ Blitznarbe, Brille, phantastische grüne Augen und akutes Heldensyndrom

_Warnung:_ kann Parsel, nicht mit Schlangen bewerfen!

Besagter ist wahrscheinlich in Begleitung von:

**Ronald Bilius „the Ron" Weasley**

_Erkennungsmerkmale:_ rote Haare, schmuddelige Klamotten, treuester Anhänger von Harry Potter ever seen

**Hermine Jane Granger**

_Erkennungsmerkmale:_ struppige braune Haare, gibt zu jedem Thema ihren Senf dazu und hat meistens auch noch Recht

_Warnung:_ Kann sich bestens als Muggel tarnen, schwere Aggressionen gegen blonde Männer!

Weiter werden gesucht:

**Ginevra Molly „Ginny the Gin" Weasley**

_Erkennungsmerkmale:_ rote Haare, schmuddelige Klamotten, himmelt Harry James Potter an

**Neville Longbottom**

_Erkennungsmerkmal:_ läuft meist desorientiert durch die Gegend, nach Trevor rufend

**Seamus Finnigan**

_Erkennungsmerkmal:_ irischer Dialekt

Meist im Doppelpack zu finden mit

**Dean Thomas**

_Erkennungsmerkmal:_ Fußballfanatiker, der selbst bei Quidditchspielen permanent nach roten Karten brüllt

**Draco Malfoy**

_Erkennungsmerkmale:_ blond, sehr blond, großschnäuzig, arrogant mit akutem Feigheitssyndrom

_Warnung:_ übertriebener Sex-Appeal

**Pansy „Mops-Face" Parkinson**

_Erkennungsmerkmale:_ Mops-Gesicht, Mops-Figur, Mops-Frisur, Mops-Name

_Warnung:_ Mops-Phobie

**Gregory Goyle**

_Erkennungsmerkmal:_ blonder Feigling an rechter Seite

**Vincent Crabbe **

_Erkennungsmerkmal:_ blonder Feigling an linker Seite

**Severus Snape**

_Erkennungsmerkmal:_ schwarz

_Warnung:_ Angstzustände bei zu grellen Farben

**Lucius „the git" Malfoy**

_Erkennungsmerkmal:_ blonder, noch blonder, grausige Haarschleifen

_Warnung:_ zieht Zauberstab schneller als Billy the Kid den Revolver

Zusammengefasst werden folgende Charaktere vermisst:

Abbott, Hannah, Abercrombie, Euan, Ackerly, Stewart, Alecto, Amycus, Aragog, Arnold, Mr. Avery, Baddock, Malcolm, Bagman, Ludo, Bagnold, Millicent, Bagshot, Bathilda, Belby, Damocles, Belby, Marcus, Belcher, Humphrey, Bell, Katie, Benson, Amy, Prof. Binns, Bishop, Dennis, Black, Regulus, Black, Sirius, Bletchley, Miles, Blutiger Baron, Boardman, Stubby, Bobbin, Melinda, Bode, Broderick, Bole, Bones, Amelia, Bones, Edgar, Bones, Susan, Boot, Terry, Bradley, Branstone, Eleanor, Brocklehurst, Mandy, Brown, Lavender, Bryce, Frank, Bulstrode, Millicent, Bunsen, Arsenius, Burke, Caractacus, Sir Cadogan, Cadwallader, Carmichael, Eddie, Cauldwell, Owen, Chambers, Chang, Cho, Chorley, Herbert , Chudley Cannons, Clearwater, Penelope, Mrs. Cole, Coote, Richie, Corner, Michael, Crabbe, Vincent, Creevey, Colin, Creevey, Dennis, Cresswell, Dirk, Mr. Croaker, Crockford, Doris, Crouch, Bartemius, Crouch, Bartemius (jun.), Cuffe, Barnabas, Dagworth-Granger, Hector, Davies, Roger, Mr. Dawlish, Dearborn, Caradoc, Delacour, Fleur, Delacour, Gabrielle, Delaney-Podmore, Patrick, Derrick, Derwent, Dilys, Diggel, Dädalus, Diggory, Amos, Diggory, Cedric, Dingle, Harold, Dippet, Armando, Dobbs, Emma, Dobby, Doge, Elphias, Dolohow, Antonin, Dumbledore, Aberforth, Dumbledore, Albus, Dursley, Dudley, Dursley, Magdalene, Dursley, Petunia, Dursley, Vernon, Du-weißt-schon-wer, Edgecombe, Marietta, Errol, Fang, Fast Kopfloser Nick, Fawcett, Fawkes, Federflügel, Fenwick, Benjy, Fette Dame, Fetter Mönch, Figg, Arabella, Filch, Argus, Finch-Fletchley, Justin, Finnigan, Seamus, Firenze, Flamel, Nicolas, Flamel, Perenelle, Fletcher, Mundungus, Flint, Marcus, Flitwick, Filius, Fluffy, Flume, Ambrosius, Fortescue, Florean, Fridwulfa, Friedlich, Arnold, Fritz, Klaus, Fudge, Cornelius, Gaunt, Merope, Gaunt, Morfin, Gaunt, Vorlost, Gehängter Mann, Gibbon, Gimpel, Wilbert, Goldstein, Anthony, Golgomath, Goyle, Gregory, Granger, Hermine, Graue Dame, Grawp, Greengrass, Daphne, Greyback, Fenrir, Griphook, Gryffindor, Godric, Gudgeon, Davey, Habicht, Miranda, Hagrid, Rubeus, Harkiss, Ciceron, Harper, Hedwig, Hermes, Higgs, Bertie, Higgs, Terence, Holyhead Harpies, Madam Hooch, Hopfkirch, Mafalda, Hufflepuff, Helga, Imago, Inigo, Johnson, Angelina, Jones, Gwenog, Jones, Hestia, Jordan, Lee, Jorkins, Bertha, Jugson, Karkaroff, Igor, Karkus, Prof. Kesselbrand, Kimmkorn, Rita, Kirke, Andrew, Krätze, Kreacher, Krummbein, Krum, Viktor, Lestrange, Bellatrix, Lestrange, Rabastan, Lestrange, Rodolphus, Lockhart, Gilderoy, Longbottom, Alice, Longbottom, Augusta, Longbottom, Frank, Lovegood, Luna, Lupin, Remus, Macmillan, Ernie, Macnair, Walden, Madley, Laura, Magorian, Malfoy, Abraxas, Malfoy, Narzissa, Madam Malkin, Marchbanks, Griselda, Mr. und Mrs. Mason, Maulende Myrthe, Maxime, Olympe, McDonald, Natalie, McDougal, Morag, McGonagall, Minerva, McKinnon, Marlene, McLaggen, Cormac, McLaggen, Tiberius, Meadows, Dorcas, Merrythought, Galatea, Midgen, Eloise, De Mimsy-Porpington, Nicholas, Mockridge, Knutbert, Montague, Moody, Alastor, Mostafa, Hassan, Mr. Mulciber, Munch, Eric, Murcus, Nagini, Nigellus, Phineas, Norbert, Mrs. Norris, Mr. Nott, Nott, Theodor, Mr. Obalonsk, Ogden, Bob, Ogden, Tiberius, Mr. Ogg, Mr. Ollivander, Patil, Parvati, Patil, Padma, Peakes, Jimmy, Peeves, Mr. Perkins, Perks, Sally-Anne, Pettigrew, Peter, Philpott, Arkie, Pigwidgeon, Madam Pince, Podmore, Sturgis, Poliakoff, Pomfrey, Poppy, Pontner, Roddy, Potter, James, Potter, Lily, Prang, Ernie, Prewett, Fabian, Prewett, Gideon, Prince, Eileen, Pringle, Apollyon, Pritchard, Graham, Mr. Proudfoot, Pucey, Adrian, Madam Puddifoot, Pye, Augustus, Quirke, Orla, Prof. Quirrell, Ragnok, Raue-Pritsche, Wilhelmina, Ravenclaw, Rowena, Riddle, Tom, Riddle, Tom (sen.), Roberts, Robins, Demelza, Rookwood, Augustus, Rosier, Evan, Madam Rosmerta, Sanguini, Mr. Savage, Scamander, Lurch, Schwahfel, Adalbert, Scrimgeour, Rufus, Seidenschnabel, Shacklebolt, Kingsley, Shunpike, Stan, Prof. Sinistra, Slinkhard, Wilbert, Sloper, Jack, Slughorn, Horace, Slytherin, Salazar, Smeltings, Smethwyck, Hippocrates, Smith, Hepzibah, Smith, Zacharias, Spinnet, Alicia, Spore, Phyllida, Sprechender Hut, Sprout, Pomona, Stebbins, Strout, Miriam, Stubbs, Billy, Summerby, Summers, Sumo, Quirin, Tenebrus, Timms, Agatha, Prof. Tofty, Tom, Tonks, Andromeda, Tonks, Nymphadora, Tonks, Ted, Mr. Travers, Trelawney, Sibyll, Trevor, Turpin, Lisa, Twycross, Wilkie, Umbridge, Dolores, Urquhart, Vaisey, Vance, Emmeline, Vane, Romilda, Prof. Vektor, Verity, Viridian, Vindictus, Voldemort, Wablatschki, Kassandra, Warrington, Waschlab, Runald, Weasley, Arthur, Weasley, Bill, Weasley, Charlie, Weasley, Fred, Weasley, George, Weasley, Molly, Weasley, Percy, Wendel, Emeric, Wendeline die Ulkige, Whitby, Kevin, Widdershins, Willy, Wilharm, Sabine, Winky, Wood, Oliver, Worple, Eldred, Yaxley, Zabini, Blaise, Zeller, Rose

Die Flüchtigen wurden zuletzt in einem Anime-Fandom gesichtet und zwar am Eingang zum P-18 Bereich der Serien Sailor Moon und Wedding Peach. Wer sachdienliche Hinweise vorzubringen hat, wendet sich bitte vertrauensvoll an die nächste Aurorenzentrale oder hilfsweise an jede Slash-zuständige-Polizeidienststelle, erkennbar an dem Blechschild mit der Aufschrift: _Slash forever! _im Eingangsbereich.

Um Vorsicht wird gebeten, vor allem die männlichen ff-Charaktere sind momentan in einem Zustand höchster Erregung, zurückzuführen auf den verzweifelten Versuch endlich wieder hetero zu werden und daher zu allem fähig!

Die zuständigen Behörden müssen leider ihr Versagen einräumen, was die Eindämmung des Problems auf den Harry-Potter-Fandom betrifft. Wie uns kürzlich ein anonymer Helfer (Danke summersun) übermittelte, haben sich die Flüchtigen aufgeteilt und machen andere Fandoms unsicher.

Die neuesten Greueltaten lesen sich wie folgt:

_**Eragon-Fandom:**__ Eragon und Murtagh wurden gefesselt und zu Sex mit Frauen gezwungen, während Saphira sich einen bösen, aber immerhin männlichem Drachen hingeben musste._

_**Herr-Der-Ringe-Fandom:**__ Legolas wurden Pfeil und Bogen mit der Begründung entwendet er würde dieses weibische Kriegsmaterial erst wieder bekommen sobald er vernünftige Hosen trägt. _

_Gandalf der Graue bzw. der Weiße wurde in Jeans gesteckt und Sauron in Cargohosen._

_**Fluch-Der-Karibik-Fandom:**__ Capt. Sparrow wurde umbenannt in Capt. Eagle-Eye damit sein Name endlich mal klingt wie bei einem echten Kerl!_

Die Liste der Misshandlungen kann hier aus Platzgründen nicht fortgesetzt werden.

Weiterhin sind einige der ff-Charaktere ohnehin gemeingefährlich, so dass davon abgeraten wir den ff-Chara eigenhändig zu erlegen. Überlassen Sie dies bitte der zuständigen Behörde!

Als Belohnung für die Ergreifung der Flüchtigen winken virtuelle Galleonen, seitenlange Dankesschreiben und tränenreiche Glücksbekundungen diverser ff-Autoren, die keinen Bock mehr haben sich die Haut in diversen Spaßbädern verschrumpeln zu lassen.

Helfen Sie uns!

Ihr Bundesnachrichtendienst der Muggel

Ihr Zaubereiministerium der Zauberer

Review????


	5. Chapter 4 Mary Sue forever

Hallo Ihr lieben FFler und FFlerinnen,

es gibt Neuigkeiten in der Welt der flüchtenden ff-Charaktere, doch bevor wir zu weiteren Meilensteinen des ff-Tums kommen, danke ich ganz lieb meinen Reviewern: **Ewjena **hoffe, es sind dir diesmal wieder genug Charas dabei, **Muffn **lass dich von mir bloß nicht aufhalten, wie gesagt, ich mache auch regelmäßig einige der von mir kritisierten Dinge, Geschmäcker sind doch verschieden! Also, bloß nicht aufhören zu schreiben!!, **Leni4888, LucySkywalker, annimator, Eurofighter007 **Natalie McDonald (nicht McDonalds! Da sieht man mal wo die Sucht liegt ggg), ist eine Gryffindor-Schülerin im Jahrgang von Dennis Creevey. Macht weiter so, es ist toll eure Kommis zu lesen.

Bevor es losgeht noch eine kleine aber ernst gemeinte **WARNUNG!** Dieses Kapitel ist wirklich, **wirklich böse** geworden und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich der ein oder andere auf den Schlips getreten fühlt.

Deswegen vorab noch mal zur Erinnerung: 90 der Dinge, die ich hier auf die Schippe nehme, verbreche ich regelmäßig in anderen Stories selbst und finde es einfach witzig mich als Autorin zu veralbern.

Ich bin schon mehrmals gefragt worden, ob ich keine Angst hätte, dass andere ff-Autoren meine Story lesen und sie so fies und beleidigend finden, dass sie nichts mehr von mir lesen wollen. Nun, dazu kann ich nur sagen: Ihr tut mir echt leid, wenn ihr keinen Spaß versteht und Euer Leben so ernst ist, dass ihr nicht mal mehr über euch selbst schmunzeln könnt. Auch ich bekomme Kritik, manchmal berechtigt, manchmal in meinen Augen nicht berechtigt, aber das gehört nun einmal dazu.

Weiter wurde ich gefragt, ob ich keine Angst hätte junge angehende ff-Autoren mit meinen Gemeinheiten zu verschrecken, dass sie an ihren Stories nicht mehr weiter schreiben.

Ich kann die Frage kaum fassen, denn jeder Autor, der gerne schreiben möchte wird dies auch mit meinen Kommentaren tun (oder gerade dann g).

Schreiben ist immer eine Art der Entwicklung. Je mehr man schreibt, desto mehr wächst man mit seinem Talent. Kritik gehört immer dazu. Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass es mir auf den Geist geht, wenn Texte gepostet werden, die man vor Rechtsschreibfehlern kaum noch lesen kann. Wenn man sich schon die Mühe macht und einen Text schreibt, sollte man zumindest **versuchen** ihn so fehlerlos wie möglich zu veröffentlichen. Immerhin gibt es immer wieder andere Leser, die als Beta einspringen würden.

Meine Rechtsschreibung, Interpunktion etc. ist auch nicht perfekt, bin weder Deutschlehrer noch Dudenherausgeber, allerdings gebe ich mir größte Mühe, meine Geschichten in diesem Sinne lesbar zu machen. g.

So, hoffe, dass damit alle Klarheiten endgültig beseitigt sind und ihr mir trotzdem noch das ein oder andere Review schreibt lächel. Ach ja, eins noch, Zeitsprünge, unterschiedliche Formatierung etc. sind in diesem Chap volle Absicht träller.

LG Eure Cassie

**Chapter 4**

**Mary Sue forever**

_Während umwerfend talentierte fflerinnen noch mit Portschlüssel ringen, wenden wir uns einem anderen Handlungsstrang zu. Selbe Zeit, doch anderer Ort und damit auch jeder versteht, was jetzt abgeht (oh Gott, ein Reim, ein Reim!!!!) hier kurze prägnante Angaben über ff-Universum:_

Ort: Hogwarts-Castle

zu deutsch: Hogwarts-Schloss

Zeit: selbe, wie im letzten Chap

Tag: ähhh, keine Ahnung, ist das wichtig?

PoV: Alle

_Meanwhile in the Schloss (wie gesagt, Englisch ist hip!) haben sich Sirius und Remus in Werwolfsform, weil die Autorin essentielle Dinge wie, das Werwölfe nur bei Vollmond und nicht am helllichten Tag rumlaufen mal wieder geflissentlich ignoriert hat, in Severus Kerkern eingefunden._

**Sirius:** _unglaublich entspannt ist_ „Hach, ist diese Ruhe nicht herrlich?"

**Werwolf-Remus:** _beknabbert gelangweilt die Läuse in seinem Fell_ „Hmmmm…"

**Severus:** „Ich hätte wahrlich nicht gedacht, dass der Tag kommt, an dem wir beide einer Meinung sind, Black."

**Sirius:** „Soll das etwa heißen du genießt die Ruhe? Wieso stehst du dann Tag und Nacht an deinen Kesseln?"

**Severus:** „Selbst ich habe ein Hobby."

**Sirius:** _platt ist_

**Werwolf-Remus:** „Wuuuuuuuuhuhuhuhuhuhu!"

**Severus:** _missträuisch Werwolf beäugt_ „Kommt mir das nur so vor oder lacht dieser Flohfänger mich aus?"

**Werwolf-Remus:** „Wuuuhuhuhuhu-hust-wuhuhuhuhu."

**Viktor Krum:** _relaxt_ „Ja, tut er."

**Sirius:** _mädchenhaft kreischt weil Durmstrangler unverhofft auftaucht _„Wo kommst du denn her?"

**Viktor Krum:** „Gastauftritt." _und weg_

**Severus:** _Krum ignoriert, Zauberstab zückt und Remus den Pelz versengelt _

**Werwolf-Remus:** _angesengelt und fuchsteufelswild ist, auf Severus zuspringt und ihm auf die knochige Brust hopst_

**Severus:** _unbeeindruckt weil fürchterlich durchtrainiert und Werwolf an stahlharter Männerbrust abperlt und sich an steinernem Sixpack die Pfote prellt_

**Werwolf-Remus:** _winsel_

**Severus:** „Nervige Töle!"

**Remus:** _schwups, zurückverwandelt, weil das geht wie Lichter an- und ausknipsen_ „Du Arsch hast mir den Hinter angebrannt!"

**Severus:** „Na und, sei doch froh, dass du da mal keine Haare mehr hast."

**Remus:** „WAS?"

**Severus:** „Na und, sei doch froh…" _(Anmeld. d. Autoren: Wortwiederholungen sind ja dermaßen einfallsreich und witzig – hach)_

**Remus:** „WASSS?" _(siehe oben)_

_Autorin sieht sich genötigt unvorhergesehenes Ereignis einzubauen, also schwingt Türe zum Snape'ischen Kerkerverlieskeller (wie, das Wort gibt's nicht? Kann irgendwer das Gegenteil beweisen?) lautstark knarrend und schwerfällig auf. Nicht, dass eine aufschwingende Tür selten schwerfällig ist, aber irgendwie muss man ja Atmosphäre schaffen._

_Völlig unerwartet treten Hauptakteure jeder Fanfic herein._

**Severus:** „Potter."

**Harry:** „Snape."

**Sirius:** „Malfoy."

**Draco:** „Black."

**Remus:** „Ihr seid bescheuert."

**Harry:** _Schultern zuckt _„Kann ich nix für, ich muss jeden Slytherin permanent mit dem Nachnamen anreden, selbst beim Poppen."

**Draco:** „Na, ich denke eher, das liegt daran, dass du dir meinen Vornamen nicht merken kannst."

**Harry:** „MALFOY!"

**Draco:** _Augen roll_

**Severus:** _Kopf völlig OOC in Kessel hält um mentales Bild von poppendem Harry zu verdrängen._

**Harry:** _sich völlig OOC dafür interessiert, was mit seinem Lieblingslehrer los ist_ „Was ist mit Snape los?"

**Draco:** „OOC."

**Harry:** „Ach je, stimmt ja."

**Draco:** _nick_

**Sirius:** „Geht dieser Dialog eigentlich noch flacher?"

**Remus:** „Nein."

**Harry:** „Doch."

**Draco:** „Wie?"

**Harry:** „So."

**Remus:** „Scheiße."

**Harry:** „Genau."

**Draco:** „Nervt."

**Sirius:** „Aufhören!"

**Harry:** „Unmöglich."

**Draco:** „Scheiße."

**Remus:** „Hilfe?"

**Sirius:** „Scheiße."

**Severus:** _in Kessel nuschelt _„Finitate Inkantutatem."

**Harry:** „Misslungen."

**Sirius:** „Hilfe?"

**Remus:** „Hilfe?"

**Draco:** „Hilfe?"

**Severus:** _lauter nuschelt und diesmal glücklicherweise Autorin erwischt, die sich Mühe macht den Zauberspruch korrekt aufzuschreiben_ „Finite Incantatem."

**Harry:** „Puh!"

**Draco:** „Hä?"

**Sirius:** „Hm?"

**Remus**: „AUFHÖREN!"

_Dieser unglaublich wahnsinnig nervenaufreibende Dialog wird nun unglückseligerweise dadurch unterbrochen, dass Verfasser der Meinung ist auf anderen Handlungsstrang umzuschwenken um Spannung zu erhalten._

_Zu beachten ist dabei die wahrscheinlich höchst beabsichtigte andere Formatierung der Texte, welche aus einem unwahrscheinlich wichtigen Grund von fflerin vorgenommen wurde. Einem so wichtigen Grund, dass kein normaler Leser jemals dahinter kommen wird. Es ist ein weiters sahniges Geheimnis der wundervollen ff-Welt. Und da wir nach diesem unnützen Kommentar sowieso nicht mehr wissen, worum es ging, können wir auch an völlig anderer Stelle weiterschreiben. _

_Cassandra und Inana PoV_

_Sekunden später purzeln zwei verhinderte ff-Autorinnen auf die lauschigen Weiden Hogwarts' hernieder. Das Wetter ist herrlich, wie immer es halt in einer lauschigen ff zu sein hat. Der Riesenkraken macht seine Freischwimmübungen, was für eine Krake zwar schwachsinnig, aber immerhin hübsch anzusehen ist. Die peitschende Weide genehmigt sich einen Vogelsnack für zwischendurch und auch ansonsten deutet nichts auf irgendwelchen möglichen Unbill hin._

**Cassandra:** _jämmerlich weil Weichei_ „Aua."

**Inana:** „Hör auf zu jammern, es war halt kein 1. Klasse Portschlüssel. Hauptsache wir sind hier. Ist das nicht wirklich herrlich hier? _tief durchatmet, plötzlich eindrucksvoll zu husten anfängt_ Gütiger Himmel, soviel frische Luft bin ich nicht gewöhnt."

**Cassandra:** _grins_

**Inana:** „Wenn du jetzt auch nur einen Mucks machst, meuchel ich dich auf gute alte Muggel-Manier." _diskreter Hinweis der Autorin auf fast gelungene Alliteration, wobei es völlig nebensächlich ist, dass dies ein derart einfaches Stilmittel ist, dass selbst Gregory Goyle sie hinbekommt_

**Cassandra:** _GRINS_

**Inana:** „Gehen wir zum Schloss, bin grad in der richtigen Stimmung ein paar Möchte-gern-Charakterdarstellern meinen Stiefel mit Hacke voran in den Hintern zu treten."

_Schweigend stapfen sie los in Richtung Schloss. Das bemerkenswert gute Wetter ist vergessen, ebenso wie ein derweil absaufender Riesenkrake._

_Sie laufen an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, aus deren Schornstein Rauch aufsteigt, weil jeder Depp bei einer Schweinehitze noch ein Feuer anzünden muss. Andererseits ist das Wetter ja auch derart unwichtig, dass sowieso schon jeder 2. Leser vergessen hat wie es war ist oder so._

**Cassandra:** _völlig überraschende Eingebung hat_ „Lass uns bei Hagrid vorbeischaun, vielleicht plaudert er ja versehentlich was aus."

**Inana:** _fieses Grinsen a la Malfoy imitiert_ „Vielleicht? Ganz sicher sogar."

**Cassandra:** _irritiert Inana beguckt_ „An irgendwen erinnerst du mich grad… hmm _grübel."_

**Inana:** „Greta Garbo??? Catherine Zeta-Jones????" _gekünstelt Haarmähne nach hinten schmeißt, dabei Gleichgewicht verliert und auf Hinterteil landet_

**Cassandra:** „Dobby?"

**Inana:** _unbedingt Unverzeihlichen an Zwilling ausprobieren will – KNURR_ „Ich werde dich töten!!!!" _diabolisch ist_

**Cassandra:** „Wirklich? Und wer wäscht dir dann die Wäsche, hä?"

**Inana:** „Oh. Shit." _resigniert_ „Ich hab auch keine Freude im Leben."

**Cassandra:** _genervt ist_ „Ich bedaure dich wenn ich mal wieder Zeit dazu hab, also frühestens wenn ich in Rente bin… obwohl, nein, warte. Meine Rente verbringe ich ja in Hawaii mit drei Dutzend leicht bekleideten jungen Kerlen, also musst du warten, bis ich im Himmel bin und DANN… bist du in der Hölle und ich kann mir das Bedauern sparen."

**Inana:** „Wann hast du das letzte Mal mit Nott geredet??"

**Cassandra:** „Bitte?"

**Inana:** „Vergiss es. Gehen wir zu Hagrid."

_Sie klopfen, wobei mal unausgesprochen außer Acht gelassen wird, dass Hagrid die Zankerei eigentlich schon längst hätte hören müssen, denn immerhin findet sie direkt vor seiner Tür statt, aber auch das ist nicht wirklich wichtig – hüstel. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es für die Handlung der Geschichte doch eher uninteressant ist, ob die fflerinnen jetzt noch ein paar Schritte laufen müssen oder schon länger vor der Tür der Hütte stehen und sich streiten und mal ganz nebenbei ist dieser Satz wirklich nur ein Lückenfüller und deswegen sollten wir uns jetzt schnell wieder dem eigentlichen Geschehen zuwenden._

**Hagrid:** _fröhlich_ „Immer herein, solange es keine ff-Autoren sind."

_Cassandra und Inana sehen sich überrascht an, betreten natürlich trotzdem Hagrids Hütte, in deren Innerem dank brennendem Kamin am Sommertag die erfrischenden Temperaturen einer schwedischen Sauna herrschen._

**Inana:** _einen auf nett macht_ „Hallo Hagrid, wir…"

**Hagrid:** _DONNER_ „Fang! Fass! Das sind Schreiberlinge!"

**Fang**___ vergisst vorübergehend wie feige er ist, denn auch Hunde haben ihre OOC-Quote zu erfüllen und stürzt sich auf Inana, schmeißt sie um, platziert sich auf ihr und sabbert ihr sehr genüsslich das Gesicht ab zufriedener Hund ist_

**Cassandra:** _Weltbild kurz vorm Zerbröseln_ „Hagrid, was soll das denn?"

**Hagrid:** „Raus! Wir wollen nichts mehr mit euch perversem Volk zu tun haben!"

**Cassandra:** _den Tränen nahe_ „Pervers? Ich?"

**Hagrid:** „Nu… ja… äh, ne, du jetz' grad nich'… aber trotzdem!"

**Cassandra:** „Jetzt bin ich verwirrt, was ist denn hier los?"

**Inana:** „Könnte mal jemand diese Zunge mit Beinen von mir runterholen?"

**Cassandra:** „Ach, stell dich nicht so an, sonst stehst du doch auf die Leckerei."

**Inana:** _kreisch_ „Wer bist du und wo ist die echte Cas???"

_ist eigentlich schon mal irgendjemandem aufgefallen, dass dieser bekloppte Satz in mindestens 80 aller ffs auftaucht sobald Malfoy anfängt nett zu werden? Äh ja, das war soeben ein unqualifizierter Einwurf der Redaktion, der leider vergessen wurde aus dem Text zu löschen, weil die Redaktion es ja so wahnsinnig witzig findet, wenn die Beta-Kommentare noch im Text bleiben, auch wenn sie eigentlich keine Sau interessieren!_

**Inana again:** „Buäh… Fang… lass das!"

**Fang:** _schleck_

**Hagrid:** „Jaaaa, weißt du, es is' so… wir… na, wir streiken."

**Cassandra:** „Bitte, wie war das?"

**Inana:** „Sie streiken, du Doof! Würdest du mir jetzt mal helfen? Dieser Köter hat mir gleich die Epidermis weggesabbert."

**Cassandra:** _verzweifelt_ „Aber wieso denn nur? Wir wollten doch jetzt mit einer neuen Story anfangen.

**Hagrid:** „Willst du nen Keks?"

**Cassandra:** _zu verzweifelt um noch zu wissen, was sie tut_ „Ja, danke."

**Hagrid:** _strahl, weil Keks an den Mann… ups, an die fflerin gebracht_ „Lass dir schmecken, Mädel."

**Cassandra:** _beherzt zubeißt und steinharten Keks zermalmt, für irgendwas müssen völlig überteuerte Zahnprothesen ja gut sein_

**Fang:** _beeindruckt über Gebiss von Cassandra ist_

**Cassandra:** _knurps_ „Was mache ich denn jetzt nur?" _mampf _„Hab die Story doch schon ewig lang hier drin." _sich an Stirn tippt und Kaskade von Kekskrümeln in Pony hinterlässt_ „Und jetzt will die Geschichte endlich raus und dann SOWAS!" _krümel_

**Fang:** _schmackhafte ff-lerin unter sich beäugt und glücklich wieder lossabbert_

**Hagrid:** „Aber du musst uns doch auch verstehen. Wir müssen in den ffs mehr durchmachen als jedes Menschenrechtsgesetz zulassen würde."

**Inana:** „Ihr seid aber keine Menschen, sondern ff-Charaktere."

**Hagrid:** _Verwandtschaft zu bösen Riesen einfällt_ „Fang! Friss sie!"

**Fang:** _ff-lerin anknabbert_

**Inana:** „Hilfe??"

**Cassandra:** „Das ist DEINE Schuld!" _wild auf Inana zeigt_

**Inana:** „Bah… Fang! Aus! Was hab ich denn gemacht? Gar nix, außer diesem Flohfänger das Frühstück zu mimen."

**Cassandra:** „Wenn du nicht ewig meine Stories mit deinem Schweinkram infiltrieren würdest…"

**Hagrid:** _dumm tu_ „Infil… was?"

**Inana:** „Wären sie stinklangweilig und keine Sau würde sie lesen!"

**Cassandra:** _beleidigt _„Immerhin hätte ich dann noch Charaktere, mit denen ich arbeiten könnte."

**Inana:** „Du meinst, die du zu Tode langweilen könntest?"

**Cassandra:** _Hutschnur am Platzen ist_

**Hagrid:** „Naja, vielleicht könnt ihr ja mal mit den anderen reden."

**Cassandra:** _weinerlich_ „Würdest du denn bei meiner neuen Story mitspielen?"

**Inana:** „DEINE neue Story?"

**Cassandra:** „Fang! Friss sie!"

**Hagrid:** _überleg_

**Inana:** _ soeben von enthusiastischem Fang benagt wird_ „HILFE!!!"

**Hagrid:** _überleg_

**Fang:** _knabber… nag… sabber… knurps… bah, immer diese widerlichen französischen Parfüms… würg… scheißteuer und schmecken wie Gülle… WÜRG_

**Inana:** „IGITT!"

**Hagrid:** _überleg_

**Cassandra:** „Äh, Hagrid?"

**Hagrid:** _bei Überlegung unterbrochen wird _„Äh, ja."

**Cassandra:** „Was ist nun?"

**Hagrid:** „Öhhh, also… ich muss das ja erstmal mit den anderen besprechen… weißt schon, wegen der Streiksoli… Streiksolditari… Streikgemeinschaft."

**Cassandra:** _verständnisvoll_ „Natürlich. Wir können ja auch noch mal versuchen sie umzustimmen."

**Inana:** _Tobsuchtsanfall _„WENN DU MICH NICHT SOFORT VON DIESER TÖLE BEFREIST WERDE ICH DEMNÄCHST EINEN WASCHSALON BRAUCHEN DU UNSELIGES ERBÄRMLICHES…"

**Hagrid:** _böse_ „Nicht in diesem Ton, Fräulein!"

**Inana:** _platz _„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRTGGGGGHHH!"

**Fang:** _winsel_ „Wuuuuh!"

**Cassandra:** „Ach, halts Maul."

**Hagrid, Inana, Fang:** _geschocktes Schweigen_

**Cassandra:** „Könnten wir jetzt endlich zum Schloss gehen oder wie lange wollen wir diesen fürchterlich langweiligen Smalltalk noch in die Länge ziehen?"

**Hagrid:** „He, mir fehlen noch zwei unwichtige Sätze."

**Cassandra.** „Oh, na gut. Dann laber los, Großer."

**Hagrid:** „So auf Kommando kann ich nicht."

**Inana:** _melancholisch_ „Kommt mir bekannt vor, Voldemort kann…"

**Cassandra:** _angepisst_ „DAS INTERESSIERT NIEMANDEN!"

**Hagrid:** „Nicht in diesem Ton, Fräulein."

**Cassandra:** „Ach, du willst dir wirklich detailgenau anhören, wie Inana es mit einem Kerl treibt, der doppelt_… ach was, doppelt so alt ist ja heute kein Skandal mehr_ „…dreimal so alt ist wie sie und mittendrin jemanden meucheln muss um überhaupt zum Höhepunkt zu kommen…"

**Inana:** _kreisch_ „WAS? Bist du irre geworden?"

**Hagrid:** _mächtig flaues Gefühl in Magengegend verspürt_

**Cassandra:** „Willst du etwa behaupten, es wäre anders?"

**Inana:** _wild entschlossen_ „Ja, das will ich. Außerdem spiel du mal ganz flache Bälle! Immerhin braucht Voldemort noch keine Potenztränke oder die Vorstellung Harry endlich strangulieren zu dürfen um abzuspritzen!"

**Cassandra:** _bleich wird_ „Woher…?"

**Inana:** „Insiderwissen, Baby."

**Hagrid:** „Mir ist schlecht."

**Fang:** _von fflerin runterhopst und verständnisvoll Herrchen anschleckt_

**Inana:** „Prima, fehlt nur noch ein unwichtiger Satz." _aufsteht und sich Gesicht in unbemerktem Moment an Cassandras Umhang abwischt, ohne dass ihr auffällt, dass der Umhang erst aufgetaucht ist, als sie ihn brauchte, denn eigentlich tragen fflerinnen keine Umhänge_

**Fang:** „JAUL."

**Cassandra:** _gekonnt Thema wechselt _„Ich werde jetzt gehen, ist mir völlig schnurz, ob die überflüssiges-Gelaber-Quote schon erfüllt ist!" _stapft entschlossen aus Hagrids Hütte, bleibt plötzlich überrascht stehen und sieht sich um_ „Wo genau stehe ich denn in dieser Hütte?"

**Inana:** „Merlin, ist das wichtig?"

**Cassandra:** „Für den Konsens der Story schon."

**Hagrid:** „Was ist ein Konsens?"

**Inana:** „Ach, was völlig unwichtiges bei den ff-Schreibereien."

**Fang:** _fflerin beschnuppert, eventuell noch eine Stelle vergessen abzusabbern???"_

**Inana:** _Zauberstab zückt_ „Wag es nicht, du Flohfarm!"

**Cassandra:** „Und das sagt jemand, der sich ne Schlange als Betthupferl hält."

**Inana:** „Besser als ne alternde Fledermaus."

**Hagrid:** „Mögt ihr auch seltene Tiere so gern wie ich?" _begeistert weil Gleichgesinnte erhofft_

**Inana:** „Cassie, sag mir, dass er das nicht so meinte, wie ich es verstanden habe! Los, sag es, ansonsten lasse ich mir mein Frühstück noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Das von vorgestern!"

**Fang:** _Schreck kriegt und Herrchen misstrauisch beäugt_

**Cassandra:** „Merlin, Ina, nicht jeder denkt bei sonderlichen Tieren an Sex…"

**Fang:** _puh_

_Um der Story endlich mal eine überraschende Wendung zu geben, vielleicht aber auch eher weil den fflerinnen keine sinnvolle Lösung für sinnentleerte Diskussion einfällt hier ein überraschendes Element:_

_Szenenwechsel_

_Zur selben Zeit im Schloss bzw. auf einer bis dato unbekannten Sonnenterrasse irgendwo auf dem Nordturm, weil der Südturm mal wieder von selbstmordgedankengeplagten ff-Charakteren besetzt wird._

**Hermine:** _sich auf Handtuch in Sonne flezt_ „Hat irgendwer eine Ahnung wo die Jungs schon wieder stecken?"

**Ginny:** _ebenfalls darniederliegt_ „Wen interessiert das denn? Ich kann seit Wochen mal wieder vernünftig sitzen, also halt mir die Kerle bloß noch ein bisschen vom Leib!"

**Parvati, Padma:** _sich umdrehen und von vorne brutzeln lassen_ „Stimmt, ach übrigens, danke Luna, die Idee mit der Bepanthen Wundsalbe war hervorragend!"

**Luna:** _verträumt_ „Hmmmm, ich weiß, als Gleitmittel wirkt sie nicht so gut…"

**Hermine, Ginny, Parvati, Padma:** _entsetzt Luna anstarren_

**Luna:** _Sprechrolle beendet, begnügt sich Rest der Szene mit sphärischem Gegrinse im Hintergrund_

**Lavender:** _lag bisher unbemerkt irgendwo sonnenbadend herum_ „Merlin, ist diese Ruhe nicht herrlich?"

**Ginny:** „Auf jeden Fall!"

**Hermine:** „Selbst mein Muskelkater nach den letzten akrobatischen Übungen mit Malfoy ist schon fast weg!"

**Hannah:** _begeistert weil endlich mal zu Wort kommt_ „Was denn? Schon wieder der Salto mit Kopfübergepoppe im Stehen?? Ich HASSE diese Stellung!"

**Hermine:** _gruselige Erinnerung _„Wenn es nur die gewesen wäre! Nein, zuerst die Beine über seine Schultern, dann auf den Bauch drehen und gleichzeitig Brücke mit Flikflak und Grätsche aus Handstand."

**Ginny:** „Boah! Ich hasse diese Stellung! Besonders mit Harry!"

**Millicent:** _Slytherin Quote erfüllen muss_ „Wieso denn das?"

**Hannah:** „Sein Ding ist nicht lang genug und prellt einem jedes Mal entweder die Rosette oder den Damm. Tut sauweh."

**Lavender:** „Autsch."

**Hermine:** „Na, das Problem hat Malfoy nicht, dafür ist sein Ego so groß, dass er hinterher immer noch eine 69er auf dem Quidditchbesen hinlegen will! Mein armer Rücken sag ich da nur."

**Pansy:** _auch da ist_ „Und? Ich musste es mal mit Snape im Besenschrank treiben! Ich weiß bis heute nicht was genau mich da von hinten beglückt hat."

**Lavender:** „War's hart?"

**Pansy:** „Ja."

**Ginny:** „Dann war's nicht Snape."

**Hermine:** _stirnrunzelnd _„Hä? Bei mir hatte Snape noch nie Potenzprobleme."

**Ginny:** _ironisch _„Du Glückliche."

**Parvati:** „Also ich fand Snape auch nicht so schlimm. Dumbledore. DAS war schlimm."

**Ginny, Hermine, Padma, Luna, Hannah, Lavender:** _entsetzt Parvati anstarren_

**Parvati:** „Was? Hab ich euch das nicht erzählt?"

**GHPLHL:** _gemeinschaftlicher Aufschrei_ „NEIN."

**Parvati:** „Ups, hab ich wohl verdrängt."

**Ginny:** „Und das kann ich verstehen. Ich bin gar nicht sicher, ob ich hören will, was ihr machen musstet."

**Parvati:** „Cullingulus."

**Ginny:** „Nun bin ich sicher, dass ich es nicht hören will."

**Hermine:** „Igitt."

**Padma:** „War er gut?"

**Parvati:** „Yooooah, nicht schlecht für so nen Opa."

**Hermine:** _sich Ohren zuhält _„Oh bitte, keine Einzelheiten mehr!!!"

**Pansy:** „Himmel, Granger, sei nicht so eine Memme. Fandest es mit McGonagall auf dem Schreibtisch wohl geiler, was?"

**Hermine:** _blush _(noch stimmt's)

**Ginny:** „Oder mit Flitwick auf dem Mädchenklo?"

**Hermine:** _more blusher_ (Englischkurs wäre keine schlechte Idee)

**Padma:** „Oder mit Hooch auf der Quidditchtribüne?"

**Hermine:** _blushest girl ever_ (Englischkurs wäre eine richtig gute Idee!!!!!)

**Parvati:** „Oder mit Sprout im Gewächshaus?"

**Hermine:** „Das war nicht mit Sprout, das war mit Neville zwischen den Alraunen."

**Parvati:** „Ne, das hast du nicht mitgekriegt, du lagst mit dem Gesicht im Grünzeug, Neville hat dich gepoppt und der Sprout die Musch…"

**ZENSUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anm. d. Red.: detailgenaue Beschreibung von Cullingulus, Felatio, Coitus unterruptus und Coitus very perversus zwischen Schüler, Schülerin, Grünzeug und Lehrerin sind selbst uns etwas ZU genau! PS: Würg!!!!**

_Und genau der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen erneuten spannenden Szenenwechsel._

_Hagrids Hütte:_

_TOSENDER LÄRM von überraschend, weil urplötzlich aufgetauchten fremdartigen ff-Charakteren._

**Cassandra:** _brav ist und die Erschrockene mimt_ „Gütiger Himmel, was ist das?"

**Inana:** _interessiert ein halbes Dutzend beeindruckend gebauter halbnackter braungebrannter Jünglinge nachsieht, welche an Wildhüter-Hütte vorbeiflanieren_ „Meine Gebete sind erhört worden _lechz!"_

**Hagrid:** „Ach das? Das ist doch nur das wöchentliche Mary Sue und Mary John Treffen."

**Cassandra:** „Mary John?"

**Hagrid:** „Na, die männlichen Mary Sues eben."

**Inana:** _mit beherztem Griff BH enger zurrt und Dekollete in rechtes Licht rückt_ „Hätte mir mal einer vorher gesagt, dass die Jungs hier sind…"

**Cassandra:** „Hör auf zu sabbern."

**Fang:** _irritiert ist weil nicht sabbert_

**Cassandrazu Fang:** „Nicht du." _zu Inana_ „Du!"

**Hagrid:**_ nachdenklich _„Ich glaube, es sind schon wieder mehr als letzte Woche."

**Inana:** „Sehr gut!!!"

**Cassandra:** „He, ist das da hinten Harry? Der sieht so anders aus."

**Hagrid:** „Ne, das ist Harrys Zwillingsbruder."

**Inana:** _kurz abgelenkt von Dreamboys ist_ „Harry hat einen Zwillingsbruder?"

**Hagrid:** „Klar doch, ein Mary-Harry."

**Inana:** _nicht wirklich zugehört hat _„Aha. Ich denke, da ist doch mal ein kleines Interview fällig."

**Cassandra:** _alarmiert_ „Was hast du vor?"

**Inana:** „Feldforschung. Auf ins Getümmel der nackten Kerle – JUCHEI!"

**Cassandra:** „Großer Merlin, was habe ich getan um mit diesem sexgeilen Weib gestraft zu sein?"

_Dunkelschwarze, weil schwarz halt nicht gleich schwarz, Gewitterwolke aus dem Nichts über Cassandra aufpufft, graubärtiger Zauselkopf erscheint und dämlich grinst._

**Großer Merlin:** „Schizophrenie, Baby, Schizophrenie."

**Cassandra:** _kreisch_

_Dunkelschwarze Gewitterwolke schnell wieder verpufft._

**Hagrid:** „Ach, lass sie doch spielen, die sind alle ganz nett… _sich unterbricht, sorgenvoll die Stirn krumpelt, was man aber nicht erkennen kann wegen bekanntem Gestrüpp im Gesicht_ „…nur von den Mary-Filchs sollte sie sich fernhalten, die sind ein bisschen… merkwürdig."

**Cassandra:** _trocken_ „Aha, also geistige Geschwister von Ina."

**Hagrid:** „Hmm?"

**Cassandra:** „Vergiss es."

**Inana:** „YEAH BABY, MACH DICH NACKIG!"

**Cassandra:** _Gesicht in Händen verbirgt_„Gütiger Himmel, ist das peinlich."

_Himmelsblau plötzlich von Firmament nach unten rast, kurz vor Hagrids mächtiger Mähne (Alliteration – hehe!) stoppt, zwei Wolken formieren sich zu monsterhaften Lippen. Cassandra mit offenem Mund nach oben glotzt._

**Gütiger Himmel:** „Heul hier nicht rum sondern lass dich behandeln wenn dich dein zweites Ich so stört!"

_Himmelsblau wieder nach oben saust._

**Cassandra:** _geknickt_ „Die Schicksalsgöttinnen hassen mich…"

_Und, weil in ffs ja generell alles Unmögliche möglich wird, egal ob sinnvoll oder nicht, hier weitere Special-Guests (Englisch-Quote!)_

**Nornen:** „Jeder hasst besserwisserische Streber wie dich, du Wurm!"

**Cassandra:** _Heul_

**Inana**___ aus Getümmel auftaucht, vier nackte Kerle an Häuserkravatten hinter sich herschleift, überrascht herumlungernde Nornen beäugt_ „Wer sind denn die Weiber?"

**Cassandra:** _heul_

**Nornen:** „Wir sind das Schicksal. Wir sind Urd, das Gewordene, Verdandi, das Werdende und Skuld, das Werdensollende. Wir sind das Schicksal."

**Inana:** „Scheiß Namenswahl, was Mädels?

**Nornen:** „Wir sind das Schicksal."

**Inana:** „Und nicht zufällig mit den Borg verwandt?"

_Anmeldung der Redation: Borg Rasse aus Raumschiff Enterprise und hiermit hätten wir ein weiteres Genre des deutschen Fandoms erfüllt: tadadada: Ein Cross-Over!!!!_

**Nornen:** „Wir sind Urd, das Gewordene…"

**Inana:** „Ja,ja, Evanesco!"

**Cassandra:** _kurzfristig Heulanfall vergisst_ „Inana, du kannst doch nicht einfach die Schicksalsfrauen verschwinden lassen!"

**Inana:** „Ach nein? Tja, wenn du das sagst!" _begeistert an kravattenbestückten Nackedeien zerrt_ „Schau mal, ich hab dir was mitgebracht! Einen Kerl aus jedem Haus! Sind die nicht geil?"

**Cassandra:** „Ähhhh…" _knallrot wird nachdem total versehentlich auf gut bestückte nackte Kerle gestarrt_

**Hagrid:** „Hallo Mary-Ron, Mary-Blaise, Mary-Cedric und Mary-Anthony."

**Mary-Johns:** „Hallo Hagrid."

**Inana:** _verwirrt ist_

**Mary-Johns:** _sich aus Inanas Würgegriff befreien_ „Tut uns leid, aber wir haben uns für den wet-tie-contest _(für alle, die des Englischen trotz Dauergast in deutschem Fandom nicht mächtig sind: Nasse-Kravatten-Wettbewerb)_ angemeldet und müssen jetzt wirklich los." _entschwinden, immerhin hat Gastauftritt lange genug für unwichtige Nebencharaktere gedauert_

**Inana:** _Nackedeis nachstiert_ „Heiliger Bimbam, bin ich eigentlich die Einzige, der auffällt, dass es hier nur hübsche Menschen gibt?"

**Cassandra:** „Wie, du gibst zu, dass es Mitmenschen gibt, die neben dir gut aussehen? Ich bin fassungslos." _Kalender zückt um denkwürdigen Tag rot zu bekritteln_

**Inana:** „Erstens, das sind keine Menschen, sondern ff-Charaktere…"

**Vorbeikommende Mary-Sue:** „Hey! Auch wir ff-Charas haben Gefühle…"

**Inana:** „Maul halten und schminken gehen, Püppi!"

**Cassandra:** „Charmant wie immer."

**Inana:** „Muss ich mich wiederholen?"

**Cassandra:** „Leider komme ich nicht umhin dir Recht zu geben…" _sich irritiert umschaut und einen Model-Körper nach anderem sieht_ „Meine Güte, wo sind denn nur all die Normalen hin?"

**Inana:** „Ach, du meinst den typischen Durchschnitt mit zu großen Nasen, zu schiefen Mündern, zu fetten Hüften und zu fürchterlichen Frisuren wie du?"

**Cassandra:** „Genau…"

**Hagrid:** „Na, na, sooo schlimm sieht sie ja nu nich wirklich aus."

**Inana:** _lach_

**Cassandra:** _knitter _„Besten Dank, Hagrid."

**Hagrid:** _grins _„Gern geschehen, Kleine."

**Cassandra:** _Augen verdreht_

**Inana:** _LACH_

**Cassandra:** _Inana gut gemeinten Klaps auf Hinterkopf gibt_

**Inana:** _Lachtränen abwisch_ „Hach, der war gut…"

_Und es ist Zeit für: RICHTIG!!! Einen Szenenwechsel! Und da der geübte Leser sich darin ja schon auskennt, benötigten wir ab sofort auch keinerlei Überleitungen zu neuem Geschehen mehr._

_Währenddessen im Schloss, in der Großen Hall um genau zu sein. Oh, stimmt, Große Halle versteht ja keiner, also denn in der Great Hall (na gut, konnte mir klitzekleine Überleitung nicht verkneifen)._

**Draco:** „Potter, was zur Hölle tut dein verdammter Vogel da?"

**Harry:** _rot wird_ „Äh… poppen?"

**Blaise:** _sich von unwichtigen Nebencharas nach vorne schleicht und ziemlich genau poppendes Getier betrachtet_

**Ron:** _rot wird und Pigwidgeon die Augen zuhält_

**Draco:** „W.A.R.U.M., Potter? Wir streiken, schon vergessen?"

**Harry:** „Ja, kann ich was dafür, wenn irgend so ein kranker Schreiberling auf Hedwig und Fawkes zurückgreift weil wir nicht wollen?"

**Draco:** „Hä?"

**Ron:** „Du meinst, es gibt eine ff über Hedwig und Fawkes?"

**Harry:** „Ja, weil wir nicht da sind schreiben die ffler jetzt perverse Sachen mit Hedwig!"

**Draco:** „Gütiger Himmel, haben diese kranken Hirne denn keine anderen Hobbies?"

**Crabbe:** „Willst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort, Malfoy?"

**Draco:** _entgeistert Crabbe anstarrt_ „Du sprichst???"

**Crabbe:** „Ab und zu, du weißt schon, OOC-Quote!"

**Draco:** _erleichtert ist_ „Puh, ich dachte schon… by the way _auch Quote erfüllen muss_ mag ja sein, dass es wirklich ffs mit Hedwig und Fawkes in der Hauptrolle gibt, aber warum ignoriert dein Vogel den Schweinkram nicht einfach? Schlechte Erziehung, was Potter?"

**Harry:** „Ach halt doch den Rand, Malfoy, immerhin treibt es meine Eule mit nem Kerl!"

**Draco:** _böse Vorahnung hat_ „Was meinst du damit?"

**Theodore:** _rein zufällig aus dem Nichts erscheint um in just diesem Augenblick seinen Auftritt hinzulegen _„Was Harry dir damit sagen will, Draco, ist, dass an dieser Schule die Quote der Homosexualität höher ist als in jedem einschlägigen Club in der Szene und damit es nicht so auffällt, dass generell alle männlichen Hogwarts-Schüler schwul oder zumindest bi oder zumindest Erfahrung mit Kerlen haben obwohl sie eigentlich auf Frauen stehen, müssen halt auch die Haustiere mit ran, was wiederum heißt, dass deine männliche Eule es mit männlichen Eulen treibt und nicht wie jede normale männliche Eule auf einen heißen Feger wie Hedwig abfährt."

**Draco:** „Was meinst du damit?"

**Luna:** _die stand natürlich schon in der Szene rum, weil sie bei den Mädels auf dem Turm nix mehr sagen durfte. Es hat sie einfach nur bis jetzt niemand bemerkt. _ „Draco? Bruder im Geiste?"

**Draco:** „Was…"

**Harry:** _hält es nicht mehr aus_ „Woah, Malfoy!"

**Draco:** „Ja, Harry… äh… Potter."

**Harry:** „OOC, Malfoy, OOC!!!"

**Draco:** „Ups, nicht aufgepasst!" _zu normal bösartigem Level a la Malfoy zurückschwenkt_

**Hedwig:** „Schu… hu.. hu..hu..hu….HUUUUUU!"

**Blaise:** „Was war das?"

**Harry:** _knallrot wird_ „Sie ist gekommen…"

**Draco:** _mit steigendem Entsetzen beglücktes Federvieh anstarrt_

**Ron:** _Puffleuchte in horizontalem Muggelgewerbe Konkurrenz macht_ „Ich wusste nicht mal, dass das bei Vögeln geht…"

**Blaise:** „Klar geht das beim Vögeln."

**Draco:** _Kopfnuss an unwichtigen Nebenchara verteilt_ „Verpiss dich, du Perversling! Reicht mir schon, wenn du mir in den ffs immer als bester Freund auf die Eier gehst, muss im wahren Leben nicht auch noch sein."

**Blaise:** _geknickt davonschleicht _

**Ron:** „Wie war das mit jeder braucht Freunde?"

**Draco:** „Ich habe keine Freunde und ich will auch keine Freunde."

**Harry:** „Wirklich? Kann mich vor Überraschung kaum noch halten, wer hätte das gedacht?"

**Draco:** „Schnauze, Potter."

**Harry:** „Klappe, Frettchen."

**Goyle:** _ebenfalls Quote zu erfüllen hat_ „10 Galleonen, dass Draco ihn zuerst verhext."

**Ron:** „Vergiss es, auf die Wette gehe ich nicht ein. Klar hext Malfoy zuerst, hat ja sonst keine Argumente."

**Seamus:** _Überraschungsauftritt, könnte eventuell mit plötzlichem Apparieren an Ort und Stelle erklärt werden_ „Stimmt, die Wette ist langweilig. 10 Galleonen, dass er ihn zuerst küsst."

**Ron:** „Igitt."

**Dean:** _Apparieren ist grade hip, deshalb auch auftaucht_ „Quatsch, küssen! Wer küsst denn schon freiwillig Malfoy? Ich wette 10 Galleonen, dass sie vögeln."

**Ron:** „IGIITTTTTT!"

**Draco:** _trocken_ „Sag mal, Potter, wetten die schon wieder ob wir ficken?"

**Harry:** „Jep."

**Draco:** „Wie stehen die Wetten?"

**Harry:** „Sind sich noch nicht einig."

**Draco:** „Alles klar, also komm her, damit ich dich solange verfluchen kann du nervtötender Kretin!"

**Harry:** „Niemals du aristokratisches Schwein!"

**Draco:** „War das ne Beleidigung oder ein Kompliment?"

**Harry:** _Kopf kratzt_

**Neville:** _beschränken wir uns auf ein PLOP für überraschendes Auftauchen und ignorieren geflissentlich, dass der folgende Kommentar nicht mehr ganz in den Kontext passt, zumindest nicht ohne weitere Überleitung, aber wen zur Hölle interessiert das eigentlich?_ „Ganz klar, aber Harry poppt Malfoy!"

**Seamus:** „Nie im Leben, Harry ist doch der devote Kriecher, der es mag beherrscht und ordentlich rangenommen zu werden."

**Dean:** „So wie du, Baby!"

**Seamus:** „Ey, lass das! Wir sind in keiner ff! Ich bin so hetero wie Mann nur sein kann!"

**Dean:** „Oh, richtig. Hatte ich schon fast vergessen! Sorry, Mann."

**Seamus:** „Kein Problem, also, wo waren wir?"

**Neville:** „Harry unten, Draco oben."

**Ron:** „Also, wenn schon, dann wohl eher Harry oben und dämlicher Slytherin unten! Malfoy ist doch so ein Feigling, dass er sich vermutlich gar nicht traut oben zu liegen, ihm könnte ja der Himmel auf den Kopf fallen oder so."

**Theodore:** _PLOP_ „Also Jungs, jetzt mal ehrlich, ist euch mal aufgefallen, dass eure Gespräche sich trotz nicht mehr vorhandener ffs ständig nur um das eine Thema drehen und das ohne Punkt und Komma? Ach und so ganz nebenher wird natürlich zuerst Draco Harry poppen, weil Draco mit seinen knapp 18 Jahren schon alles gemacht hat, was man auf diesem Gebiet machen kann, denn wir Slytherins sind ja allgemein Frühstarter und das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass unser Einführungsritual, was ein Wortspiel, bei Neuankömmlingen in Hogwarts darin besteht, einen kleinen Gang-Bang im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum abzuhalten bei dem Snape den Vorsitz hat und alle generell nur das tun, was er mit seiner feuchte-Höschen-verursachenden Stimme vorgibt und mit der Peitsche nachzeichnet, deshalb hat Draco auch schon alles durchgenommen und weil er im Grunde ein wirklich netter Mensch ist, will er Harry an seinem Wissen teilhaben lassen, verpasst ihm zuerst den Blowjob seines Lebens, dann, weil die ersten homosexuellen Erfahrungen ja im Vorübergehen gemacht werden, vögelt er ihm die Seele aus dem Leib und Harry ist so begeistert, dass er daraufhin Malfoy auch unbedingt oral befriedigen möchte und ihn hinterher auch gleich poppt, damit die Dinge auch ja ausglichen sind. Glücklicherweise sind wir ja alle Zauberer und können auf so unwichtige Kleinigkeiten wie Intimhygiene, Gleitcreme oder Kondome generell verzichten und stecken uns lieber am laufenden Band zuerst den ersten, dann den zweiten und schließlich den dritten Finger in den Hintern, schreien nebenher natürlich halb Hogwarts vor Lust zusammen, oder wir denken uns einfach einen bescheuerten Zauberspruch dafür aus und auch die Tatsache, dass kein Mensch es schafft, innerhalb von einer halben Stunde viermal affengeilen Sex mit Verrenkungen a la Gummimensch hinzulegen und sich bei jedem der multiplen (!!!) Orgasmen, die in Hogwarts übrigens so häufig sind wie an sonst keinem Ort dieses Universums, die Seele aus dem Leib zu schreien, ohne auch nur den Anflug einer trockenen Kehle oder Heiserkeit zu verspüren ist eher nebensächlich."

**Harry:** „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber atmet Theodore eigentlich bei dem Gequatsche?"

**Draco:** „Gute Frage, sieht nicht so aus."

**Ron:** „Merlin sei Dank, dann wird er ja bald ohnmächtig werden und wir haben wieder Ruhe."

**Theodore:** „Und ist euch mal aufgefallen was für eine wahnsinnige Ausdauer die männlichen Akteure in den ffs haben? Zuerst wird an der Nudel rumgeschleckt bis die erste Hautschicht um Gnade winselt, wobei jeder normale Mann schon dreimal gekommen wäre aber nein, wir potenten Hogwartsbewohner nicht, wir kümmern uns dann netterweise erst noch um den Partner bis der kurz vor dem Höhepunkt ist und dann legen wir ja erst richtig los und vögeln das Muggel-Kamasutra von hinten bis vorne durch, dann von oben nach unten und nicht zu vergessen von rechts nach links, zur Abwechslung mal wieder ein bisschen Gelecke zwischendrin, natürlich ohne zu duschen, ein Handtuch zu Hilfe zu nehmen oder wenigstens einen annähernd lateinisch klingenden Reinigungsspruch zu erwähnen, der die Auseinandersetzung mit unappetitlichen Themen wie Wie-schmeckt-WAS-wenn-ich-es-vorher-WOHIN-gesteckt-habe..."

**Harry:** „Ich muss kotzen!"

**Ron:** „Ich glaub meine Ohren bluten…"

**Draco:** „Weasley, gib mir deine Eule!"

**Ron:** _erstarrt ist_

**Draco:** _Pigwidgeon aus Rons Hand rupft und Theodore kurz aber heftig in den Mund stopft_

**Pig:** „Piep!"

**Theo:** „MMMHHHHmmmhhhhhhMMMMHHHHmmmmhhh"

**Ron:** _aus Starre erwacht, Draco an sich zerrt und heftig knutscht_

**Harry:** _GACK!!!_

**Draco:** _geschockt knutschenden Rotschopf anstarrt_

**Seamus:** „Ich bin überrascht."

**Neville:** „Ich auch."

**Dean:** „Harry auch."

**Harry:** _GAAARRRCK!!!_

**Crabbe:** „Ach, poppen die auch außerhalb von ffs?"

**Harry:** „RONALD WEASLEY!"

**Ron:** _von Draco ablässt und Harry mit glasigen Augen anschaut_ „Was ist denn, Harry?"

**Harry:** _nicht eifersüchtig oder so ist_ „Warum bei allen schwarzen Hexen knutschst du Malfoy ab?"

**Ron:** _blass wird_ „Spinnst du? Ich knutsche doch nicht mit Malfoy!"

**Draco:** „Äh… also… dafür fühlte es sich nicht schlecht an."

**Harry, Ron:** „WAS?"

**Draco:** „Merlin, mach nicht so ein Drama draus, Potter! Ich meine, sieh mich an, ich bin heiß, das fällt selbst Weasley auf."

**Harry:** „Erwähnte ich schon, dass ich kotzen muss?"

**Ron:** _irritiert_ „Ich habe Malfoy nicht geküsst!"

**Seamus:** „Nein, du hast nur deine Lippen auf seinen Mund gepresst, sonst nichts."

**Ron:** _verunsichert_ „Warum mache ich denn neuerdings so was?"

**Draco:** „Weil du mich geil findest, Baby, was sonst!"

**Harry:** _winsel_ „Malfoy, sei still, ich hab schon nichts mehr im Magen!"

**Ron:** „Ich muss kotzen."

**Seamus:** „Welch überraschende Wende!"

**Dean:** „Stimmt, normalerweise ist es in den ffs ja so, dass Ron mit Harry bumst und Harry ihn dann für Malfoy verlässt, was Ron natürlich überhaupt nicht verkraftet und sich entweder das Leben nehmen will, was Harry nur dadurch verhindert, dass er Ron zu einem Dreier überredet oder Ron legt alles flach, was bei drei nicht auf der peitschenden Weide sitzt und…"

**Draco:** _verzweifelt auf Pigwidgeon schielt, der es sich mittlerweile an den Nestbau in Theos Mund gemacht hat_

**Harry:** „Ich wusste es ja, das Nott-Gen ist ansteckend! Mutiert und durch die Luft übertragbar."

**Ron:** „Mach was! MEINE OHREN!"

**Dean:** „…oder aber Harry vernascht zuerst Ginny, dann Ron, dann Bill und Charlie wenn sie gerade auf Besuch bei ihren Eltern sind, verpasst Arthur zwischendurch noch schnell einen Blowjob, bevor er sich mit den Zwillingen in ihrem Zauberladen trifft und dem geneigten Zuschauer eine Sandwichstellung performt, in der Harry die Füllung miemt und abwechselnd versucht herauszufinden wen er reitet und von wem er geritten wird…"

**Neville:** _sich an Ron gutes Beispiel nimmt, Gryffindormut herauskramt, der nur in Todesangst möglich ist, sich Dean schnappt und besinnungslos knutscht_

**Ron:** _verzweifelt Ohren zuhält und Augen zukneift_ „Ich sehe das nicht! Ich sehe das nicht! Ich sehe das nicht!"

**Seamus:** _Ron versucht Hände von Ohren zu ziehen_

**Ron:** _sich gegen Seamus wehrt, Arme ineinander verhakt_

**Seamus:**_ mit Ron zu Boden fällt, da das jetzt halt sein muss, damit Harry einschreiten kann_

**Draco:** „Ey, Weasley, wenn du poppen willst komm her, ich bin grad in Stimmung!"

**Harry:** _beschließt nervtötenden Blonden mundtot zu machen durch effektvolles Abknutschen a la Neville/Dean _

**Draco:** _knutschenden Potter doch netter findet und OOC-rumstöhnt_

**Colin:** _PLOP_ „Ey, was ist hier los? Wer hat die Gang-Bang-Storyline hiergelassen und wieso weiß ich nichts davon?"

_Autorin soeben von genialem Einfall geplagt wird, sich aber nicht die Mühe macht den Gag weiter vorne unterzubringen, wo er eigentlich hingehört, aber dazu müsste man den ganzen Quatsch noch mal Lesen und das ist wirklich zuviel verlangt, also hier: _

_**PLOP**__**P**__ortiere __**L**__ebewesen __**o**__hne __**P**__lot_

_Übersetzung: Unerwartetes, unerklärliches, unsinniges Auftauchen von ff-Figur_

_Effektvolle Pause und Möglichkeit der Autorin einen netten Cliffhanger einzubauen (Englisch-Quote, nervig, muss aber sein!) oder einfach den Schauplatz des Geschehens zu wechseln weil einem kein vernünftiger weiterer Verlauf mehr einfällt. Also: Schauplatzwechsel:_

**Hagrid:** „Soll ich euch ein paar Leuten vorstellen?"

**Inana:** _lechz_ „Ja, dem Baum von einem Kerl dahinten bitte, der mit den langen blonden Haaren!"

**Hagrid:** „Ach ne, der Mary-Draco? Der ist doch so eingebildet."

**Cassandra:** „Mary-Draco?"

**Hagrid:** „Ja, da hinten die ganzen blonden Kerle sind Mary-Dracos und da hinten _sich umdreht und auf Horde nervtötend kreischender Bälger deutet_ „… sind die Mini-Mary-Dracos. Seht ihr, die prügeln sich mit den Mini-Mary-Harrys."

**Inana:** „Ich sag's nicht gern, aber ich bin verwirrt."

**Cassandra:** „Statt nächtelang mit deinen bad-guys Reiterspiele zu zelebrieren solltest du ab und zu mal was für deinen IQ tun…"

**Inana:** „Wozu? Im Bett merkt kein Kerl ob du intelligent bist oder nicht solange du nicht versuchst ihm das Gummi über die Zunge zu ziehen."

**Cassandra:** „Wäre es eventuell möglich sich mal zwei Minuten mit dir zu unterhalten, ohne dass es um Sex geht?"

**Hagrid:** „Fang, hol das Stöckchen!"

**Fang:** _keinen Bock hat_

**Inana:** „Wenn's sein muss…"

**Cassandra:** „Also, mein nicht-blondes Blondchen: Mary-Harrys sind Harry-Charaktere, die eigentlich nicht Harry sind, so z. B. Harrys Zwillingsbruder…"

**Inana:** „Harry hat nen Zwilling?"

**Cassandra:** „NEIN! Da, siehst du da hinten die dunkelhaarige mit den Mördertitten und der Brille? Das ist eine Mary-Harry-Schwester, das heißt, eine Schwester von Harry…"

**Inana:** „Harry hat eine Schwester?"

**Cassandra:** „AAARRGGHH! NEIN! Also, noch mal für Blöd-birnen wie dich: Mary-Sues sind erfundene Charas von uns fflerinnen, die im Original nicht vorkommen, wir in den ffs aber immer wieder hineinschreiben."

**Inana:** _…_

**Cassandra:** „Zum Beispiel die ganzen Schwestern von Harry, die plötzlich nach Hogwarts einfallen einzig mit dem Ziel Malfoy in die Kiste zu kriegen, weil die fflerin keine Slash-Story schreiben will, weil sie lieber selber mit Malfoy in die Kiste will…"

**Inana:** „Und? Will ich auch!"

**Cassandra:** „Und Mary-Harrys sind eben diese reingeschriebenen Charaktere, die zwar wie Harry aussehen aber nicht Harry sind."

**Inana:** _es dämmert_ „Aaaah, das da hinten sind also alles Mary-Harrys?"

**Hagrid:** _weil auch mal wieder was sagen muss_ „Genau."

**Cassandra:** „Und da hinten sind die Mary-Dracos, die Mary-Snapes, die Mary-Hermines…"

_**Inana:**_ _interessiert die Massen beäugt_ „Und wer sind die da hinten? Die sehen keinem ähnlich."

**Hagrid:** „Das sind die richtigen Mary-Sues. Also ff-Autorinnen in Hogwarts."

**Cassandra:** _Erkenntnis hat _„Schluck. Wir sind Marys-Sues."

**Hagrid:** „Stimmt. Ein Merkmal der Mary-Sues ist nämlich, dass sie einem mächtig auf den Zeiger gehen, allwissend sind und nur dummes Zeug labern."

**Inana:** „OOC-Quote, Hagrid?"

**Hagrid:** „Ja."

**Inana:** _verständnisvoll nickt_

**Cassandra:** „Nun, ich fürchte, die Marys werden uns bei unserem Problem nicht behilflich sein können, ich brauche die Original-Charaktere."

**Inana:** „Sicher? Der Mary-Draco da hinten ist wirklich heiß…"

**Cassandra:** „Klar und mir wird auch jeder abnehmen, dass ein knapp 18jähriger Junge einen Körper wie Adonis persönlich hat, mit einer intimen Ausstattung, die ihm bis zu den Knien baumelt, wenn er mal nicht grad geil wie Nachbars Lumpi irgendwo rumrennt. Ein Wunder, dass der nicht nach vorn umkippt, bei dem Gehänge."

**Inana:** „Na, wenn du es glaubhaft rüberbringst."

**Cassandra:** „Wie bitte soll ich das glaubhaft machen? Genmutation? Atomare Verseuchung?"

**Inana:** „Falscher Zaubertrank?"

**Cassandra:** „Ach, das erklärt dann auch, warum Harry keine Brille mehr braucht, ihm plötzlich Haare bis zu seinem Donald-Duck-Knackarsch sprießen und er seine Vorliebe für Lack und Leder entdeckt hat?"

**Inana:** „Ist auch nicht schlimmer als eine Hermine, die Malfoy ans Bett fesselt und dann abwechselnd mit dem Rest der Gryffindorschen Weibchen auf ihm rumhoppelt."

**Hagrid:** „Oder ein Ron, der zuerst Seamus und Dean flachlegt nur um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er in Hermine verknallt ist und sobald er mit Hermine im Bett war rumheult, weil er ja doch nicht in Hermine sondern in Harry verknallt ist, der es aber leider am laufenden Band mit Malfoy treibt. Und um sich dann über Harry hinwegzutrösten versucht er es mit Snape, McGonagall und Fred oder George oder beiden Zwillingen nur um dann doch noch einen Dreier mit Malfoy und Harry zu schieben, was alle drei total zum Kotzen finden und sich erinnern, dass sie doch eigentlich hetero sind, es aber nicht mehr zugeben können weil das ja peinlich wäre und überhaupt nicht mehr hip."

**Cassandra, Inana:** _starren Hagrid an bis der leicht rötlich wird_

**Inana:** „Schon wieder OOC-Quote?"

**Hagrid:** „Nein, Theodore Nott war gestern zum Tee hier."

**Cassandra:** „Ich krieg Kopfschmerzen."

**Hagrid:** „Wollten wir nicht zum Schloß?"

**Cassandra:** „Richtig, wollten wir."

_Die drei machen sich also nach endloser, sinnloser und geistloser Diskussion auf den Weg ins Schloss, während die Mary-Sues und Mary-Johns allmählich zu dem Orgienteil des Treffens übergehen._

**Inana:** _plötzlich stehen bleibt, Hals reckt und zu Orgie rüberschielt_ „He… die kenn ich doch…!"

**Cassandra:** _vorsorglich schon mal rot wird und Böses ahnt_ „Kann ich kaum glauben."

**Inana:** _sich todesmutig zwischen eine Traube von Mary Sues wirft, nach einem handfesten Handgemenge wieder auftaucht, erlegte Mary Sue am Ohr mitschleift_

**Cassandra:** „Oh nein."

**Inana:** „Oh doch! Kannst du mir das hier mal bitte erklären?" _erlegte Mary Sue aufpäppelt und demonstrativ in das gleißende Sonnenlicht des wunderschönen Tages – ach, das hatten wir schon?? Äh ja, ist ja wurscht, ist jedenfalls ein scheiß perfektes Wetter und das in ENGLAND!!!! Jedenfalls wird Gesicht von Mary-Sue in Sonnenlicht gehalten um es besser erkennen zu können, da sonnige Tage ja so duster sind_

**Hagrid:** _zu Cassandra_ „He, die sieht ja aus wie du!"

**Cassandra:** _Unschuld heuchelt_ „Fi… findest du?"

**Inana:** „Nein, ehrlich? Das ist ja ein ZUFALL!"

**Cassandra:** „Jaaaaa, witzig, oder?"

**Inana:** „Wann zum Henker hast du dich selber in eine ff reingeschrieben? Das ist lausig! Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?"

**Cassandra:** „Jugendsünden?"

**Inana:** „Ach, du warst jung und brauchtest das Geld?"

**Cassandra:** „Ähhh…"

**ABC-Mary-Sue:** _hysterisch vorbeiläuft, Cassandra am Kragen packt und wild durchschüttelt „_hedheouhcknsdkfhaäsldfeoid hsdnfsdlfksdjfw osdhfowei lsdfwoeihdf lskdhfwoeif"

**Cassandra:** „Hä?"

**Inana: **_erlegte Mary-Sue laufen lässt und interessiert ABC-Mary-Sue beäugt_ „Wer ist denn die Irre?"

**ABC-Mary-Sue:** „koseoeih ldffhd d ldkjfwoeir ksdhoweihr"

**Inana:** „Ja, was will die denn?"

**ABC-Mary-Sue:** „kdjfhwoeuhr slkdjfhwoerh lsdjfowehr"

**Cassandra:** „Was ist das für eine Sprache? Finnisch? Mandarin? Transsylvanisch-antiker Dialekt der aztekischen Auswanderer????"

**ABC-Mary-Sue:** _noch wilder schüttelt_ „SDLKFEF SDFJHWE KCVIR DJHWEO!"

**Hagrid:** _ABC-Mary-Sue von Cassandra rupft und sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung der anderen Mary-Sues schubst_ „Ach, nehmt es dem Mädel nicht krumm, dass war die Keine-Ahnung-von-Rechtsschreibung-Interpunktion-und-Fremdwörter-Mary-Sue. Die versteht keiner."

**Cassandra:** „Ach, die Arme."

**Inana:** „Bedauerlich."

**Hagrid:** „Traurig und das Mädel wird mit jeder ff schlimmer! Schätze mal, die ist bald so verzweifelt, dass sie sich was antut…"

**Cassandra:** „Kann man dem armen Mädchen denn nicht irgendwie helfen?"

**Hagrid:** „Hm, höchstens wenn man sie nicht weiter mit Rechtsschreibfehlern, grausiger Grammatik und missverstandenen Fremdwörtern füttert, von der Interpunktion mal ganz zu schweigen."

**Inana:** „Tja, dann bleibt sie halt irre."

**Cassandra:** „Ina, sei doch nicht so herzlos."

**Inana:** _schulterzuckend_ „Ich bin nicht herzlos, nur ehrlich. Bei unserer Rechtsschreibung kennt sich doch sowieso keine Sau aus…"

**Cassandra:** _fällt leider kein Gegenargument ein – schade_

_Die drei beäugen ein letztes Mal mit bedauerndem Blick die wild herumkreischende ABC- Mary-Sue, die keiner versteht, und setzten ihren Weg ins Schloss fort. _

_Wenn sie vorher gewusst hätten, was sie im Schloss erwartet, hätten sie ihren Job als ff-Autorinnen schnellstens an den Nagel gehängt. Mit diesem kläglichen Versuch eines Cliffhängers senkt sich der samtene Vorhang des Kapitelendes über das Geschehen und die Leser werden mit dem hoch und heiligen Versprechen bald wieder zu posten in das nächste Jahr vertröstet._

Tbc…

Read and Review, please!!!!!!!!!

Puh, ich kann's kaum fassen, ein Monsterchap. Hoffe, es hat euch Spaß gemacht und bis bald.

Eure Cassie

Coming up next: Ver-(b)-handlungen


End file.
